Fullmoon
by Koloko
Summary: Eine Vollmondnacht, Weiß im Einsatz...und das Drama beginnt...(Okee...ich bin eine absolute Niete in summarys) Egal...also it's shonen-ai (teilweise irgendwie auch yaoi) Pairings?! Tja lesen!!! *chapter 10 up!*(ohne Prolog) *FINISHED*
1. Fullmoon

Ann ~*~ Fullmoon ~*~  
  
Fullmoon is, when  
  
The creatures of our fantasy awake  
  
Fullmoon is, when  
  
The moon sends his glimmering light down to earth  
  
Fullmoon is, when  
  
We hear strange sounds around us  
  
Fullmoon is, when  
  
We are always looking behind us like we think someone's coming after us  
  
Fullmoon is, when  
  
Our fear comes through  
  
Fullmoon is, when  
  
The truth comes out  
  
Fullmoon is, when  
  
We show our face  
  
Fullmoon is, when  
  
We show our real nature  
  
Fullmoon is, when  
  
We show our feelings  
  
Fullmoon is, when  
  
The love breaks through  
  
When fullmoon is we become hunters in the midst of night...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Happenings

Sooooooo da bin ich wieder!!!!! (Freut sich überhaupt jemand?) Also das hier ist eine Shonen-ai Story die später noch schlimmer wird! *sich duckt und auf die faulen Eier und Tomaten wartet* Egal...ich will nicht lange nerven!  
  
Disclaimer: Also Weiß und Schwarz gehören mir immer noch nicht, auch wenn ich das liebend gerne ändern würde! Der Prolog ist mir! (Den hab ich selbst erfunden!) Und Geld tu ich mit meiner Trivialliteratur auch net verdienen.  
  
Widmung: Das hier geht an meine süüüüüüße Luuuuuunaaaaaaa die mich auf den Shonen-ai Trip gebracht hat!!!  
  
Rating: NICHT UNTER sagen wir 15!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~ Chapter one ~~ Happenings ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Er schaute an sich herunter. Schaute auf seine Hände in ihren Handschuhen...auf die Hände voller Blut.  
  
Warum zittere ich?  
  
Mit einem lauten Klirren fiel das Katana neben ihn auf den Boden. Sowohl an dessen Schaft,als auch an der Klinge klebte dickes rotes Blut.  
  
Vor ihm lag er...  
  
Vor ihm lag der Mann, der sein Leben zerstört und doch neu aufgebaut hatte. Er war der Mann, der seinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben hatte, wenn auch für einen hohen Preis.  
  
Er schaute nach oben. Sein Blick verlor sich in der runden Vollmondscheibe am Himmel. Der Mond ließ den Rothaarigen in einem hellen Licht schimmern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken blieb unvermittelt stehen. Vor ihm stand Aya, hell erleuchtet von Mond. Gespannt kniff der Braunhaarige seine Augen zusammen. Aya schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Toten vor seinem Mitstreiter.  
  
"Er hat es also getan...dann..."  
  
Langsam setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Sein Blick wurde trauriger, je näher er dem Rothaarigem kam.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya hörte die leisen zögernden Schritte hinter sich. Er ließ seinen Kopf wieder nach unten sinken, bückte sich und hob sein Katana auf, bevor Ken ihn erreicht hatte. Das bis eben da gewesene Leuchten schien zu schwinden.  
  
"Die Mission ist ausgeführt..." Aya schaute den 18 Jährigen vor sich kühl an.  
  
Ich...werde...gehen...werde dich...verlassen...  
  
"Sieht so aus..." Ken wandte seinen Blick ab.  
  
Wirst du wirklich gehen? Wirst...du mich mitnehmen...oder?...Werde ich dich nie wieder sehen?  
  
Der Blick des Braunhaarigen fiel erneut auf die Leiche, vor der er nun stand.  
  
"Gehen wir..."  
  
Es war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, doch Aya hatte es verstanden. Ken hob seinen Blick wieder und schaute in Aya's amethystfarbene Augen. Dieser nickte leicht und wandte dem Japaner dann seinen Rücken zu. Sein Katana, dass er bis eben in den Händen gehalten hatte, glitt mit einem leisen kratzenden Geräusch wieder in seine Scheide. Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder ein Blick auf Ken, ging Aya los. Der Braunhaarige folgte ihm schweigend.  
  
Die beiden Männer, die sich hinter den umstehenden Bäumen versteckten, bemerkten sie nicht.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^Und Braddy-Boy...was jetzt?^  
  
Crawford konnte Schuldig's triumphierendes Grinsen förmlich sehen.  
  
^Was schon? Wir gehen erstmal...^  
  
Der Amerikaner trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume, hinaus in das helle Mondlicht. Schuldig folgte seinem Beispiel und stand neben ihm. Einen Moment schauten die Beiden auf Takatori herab. Aus seiner Bauchwunde lief noch immer Blut.  
  
"Und was machen wir mit der Leiche?" Schuldig schaute Crawford aus seinen stechend grünen Augen an. Crawford schaute ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an, drehte dann aber seinen Kopf, um ihn ganz ansehen zu können.  
  
Schuldig zuckte zusammen, als er die kalte Hand, die sanft über seine Wange strich, spürte. Sofort wurde die Hand wieder zurückgezogen. Bradley's dunkle Augen brannten sich in seine.  
  
"Die bleibt hier..."  
  
Damit wandte der Amerikaner dem Deutschen seinen Rücken zu und lief los.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ich kann es nicht fassen. Er hat ihn tatsächlich umgebracht?"  
  
"Wenn ich es dir sage..."  
  
Yohji saß mit einem Bein auf dem anderen am Küchentisch und zog an seiner Zigarette. Ken hatte seinen Kopf in seine Hände gestützt.  
  
"Das heißt dann wohl, dass er uns verlässt..."  
  
Omi schaute seinen Freund fragend an.  
  
"Ja..." Ken's Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Die drei Weiß Mitglieder saßen in der Küche. Aya war sofort in sein Zimmer gegangen. Das einzige was er gesagt hatte, war:  
  
"Ich brauch jetzt Zeit zum Nachdenken..." Dann war er verschwunden.  
  
"Wirst du ihn gehen lassen?"  
  
Ken schreckte bei Omi's Frage auf und auch Yohji schaute den Jüngsten interessiert an.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Ken...ich bin dein Freund...ich merke doch, wenn mit dir was nicht stimmt..."  
  
"Achso ist das..." Yohji klopfte die Aschereste in einen Aschenbecher.  
  
"Jetzt versteh ich erstmal, warum du in letzter Zeit unbedingt immer mit ihm auf Mission wolltest und deine Schichten mit seinen zusammengelegt hast..."  
  
"Yohji, es...es ist nicht so wie du denkst..."  
  
"Ken...ich kann auch noch eins und eins zusammenzählen...eigentlich sieht es ein Blinder mit 'nem Krückstock..."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Ist schon gut...ich werde Schweigen wie ein Grab..."  
  
"Danke..." Ken schaute seine beiden Freunde vor sich dankbar an.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung...aber du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen..."  
  
"Aber wenn er...ich meine..."  
  
"Keine Angst...heute wird er bestimmt nicht mehr gehen, dafür ist es zu spät."  
  
Omi war hinter Ken's Stuhl getreten und half ihm hoch.  
  
"Geh schlafen...morgen sehen wir weiter..."  
  
"Danke..."  
  
Langsam trottete Ken die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk hoch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hätten wir das vorher gewusst, dann...hätten wir ihm doch helfen können..."  
  
Yohji schaute Omi vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Sorry...aber er ist nun mal ein Sturkopf und was meinst du was es mich für Mühen gekostet hat, heraus zu finden, was mit ihm ist..." Omi lächelte leicht, stand dann auf und stellte sich vor Yohji.  
  
"Außerdem..." Langsam ließ er sich auf den Schoß des Anderen gleiten.  
  
"Sie wissen doch auch nichts von uns."  
  
"Das stimmt allerdings auch wieder..."  
  
Yohji beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne, schlang seine Arme um Omi, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
"Aber ewig können wir es auch nicht geheim halten..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vor Aya's Zimmertür blieb Ken einen Moment stehen. Vorsichtig ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu und zögerte.  
  
Soll ich zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden, fragen, was jetzt ist? Nein...denn dann wüsste er ja, dass ich ihn nicht gehen lassen will...Nein...  
  
Leise zog er seine Hand wieder von der Türklinke zurück und schlurfte dann weiter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya, der auf seinem Bett lag, hörte die gedämpften Schritte von draußen und erkannte sie. Als er bemerkte, wie sie sich auf seine Tür zu bewegten, hielt er die Luft an. Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass sich seine Türklinke nach unten drückte, doch nichts geschah.  
  
Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder. Enttäuscht ließ sich er sich wieder nach hinten fallen und starrte an die Decke. Als er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, viel sein Blick auf den Display seines Weckers. 03.47 Uhr.  
  
Ich sollte schlafen...  
  
Er stand auf und schlüpfte aus seinen Sachen. Nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet kroch er unter seine Decke, drehte sich auf die rechte Seite und schloss die Augen. Vor seinem geistigem Auge tauchte 'sein' Gesicht auf.  
  
Ken...warum?  
  
Dann schlief er ein.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crawford schloss die Haustür leise auf. Gerade als er sich seiner Jacke entledigte, bemerkte er eine kleine Gestalt, die im Flur stand.  
  
"Nagi..."  
  
Schuldig schaute interessiert in Crawford's Richtung und entdeckte den Jungen, der wie versteinert im Flur stand und sie anstarrte.  
  
Er hat Angst vor ihm...Das hätte ich auch, wenn er das mit mir machen würde...  
  
"Nagi...geh ins Bett, du erkältest dich sonst noch." Crawford starrte den Jungen unverwandt an. Dieser löste sich aus seiner Starre und nickte leicht.  
  
"Gute Nacht..."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort war der Junge verschwunden. Schuldig schaute Crawford interessiert an.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Nichts..."  
  
"Dann hör auf mich so anzuschauen!"  
  
"Entschuldige..."  
  
Der Deutsche trat näher zu Crawford.  
  
"Schäfst du heute Nacht bei mir?"  
  
"Nein...entschuldige, ich muss noch arbeiten."  
  
"Ist schon ok..."  
  
Von wegen arbeiten...du meinst wohl eher, dass du ihm wieder weh tun musst...  
  
Schuldig zog sich seinen Mantel aus und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort nach oben.  
  
Es tut mir leid, Kleiner, aber noch kann ich dir nicht helfen...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nagi schreckte zusammen, als er das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte.  
  
"H...herein..."  
  
Zitternd saß er auf seinem Bett und starrte zur Tür.  
  
"Craw...Crawford..."  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir los? Du wirkst so verstört..."  
  
"E...es ist nichts..."  
  
"Bekomme ich denn keinen Begrüßungskuss mehr?"  
  
"Oh...doch...natürlich..."  
  
Nagi sprang auf und rannte auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu. Flüchtig berührte er dessen Lippen. Crawford nahm ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn zu seinem Bett.  
  
Es tut mir leid, aber es muss sein, auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich gerne tue...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leise ließ er mit sich geschehen, was der Ältere tat. Er wimmerte nicht, er weinte nicht, er schrie nicht, er stöhnte nicht. Er lag einfach nur auf seinem Bett und ließ den Älteren machen. Erst als dieser ihn ganz eingenommen und sich ergossen hatte, regte er sich wieder. Er drehte sich um und schaute ihn das verschwitzte Gesicht Crawford's. Dieser küsste ihn nocheinmal hart, bevor er aufstand, seine Sachen anzog und ihn verließ.  
  
Sobald die Tür hinter dem Dunkelhaarigem geschlossen war, liefen leise Tränen über seine Wangen. Sein Körper brannte, ihm war heiß und doch kalt. Er setzte sich auf, zog seine Knie zu sich und weinte leise vor sich hin.  
  
Das erneute Anklopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn hochfahren. Starr vor Angst starrte er auf die Tür. Er antwortete nicht.  
  
"Nagi-kun? Ich bin's Schuldig...darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
Schuldig? Was...  
  
Leise sprang der Junge auf und öffnete seine Tür einen Spalt breit. Draußen stand Schuldig, der ihn mitleidig ansah.  
  
"Darf ich reinkommen?" flüsterte er, als das verweinte und ängstliche Gesicht des Jüngeren sah.  
  
"J...ja..." Der Braunhaarige trat einen Schritt zurück und öffnete seine Tür ganz. Lautlos glitt Schuldig herein. Nagi war von der Tür gewichen und hatte sich wieder auf sein Bett gesetzt, welches zerwühlt war. Als der Blick des Älteren darauf fiel, verfinsterte er sich.  
  
"Ist...alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
"Natürlich..."  
  
"Warum weinst du dann?"  
  
"Weil..."  
  
Der Deutsche setzte sich neben den Jungen auf's Bett und sog die Luft um sich herum ein.  
  
"Er hat dir weh getan, hab ich Recht?"  
  
Der Kopf des Jungen fuhr hoch und er schaute direkt in Schuldig's lächelndes Gesicht.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Langsam lief Schuldig über den Flur. Nagi schlief. Doch sein Gesicht, seine Tränen wollten dem Deutschen einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Als er an Crawford's Zimmertür vorbeilief, blieb er kurz stehen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.  
  
Er wird dafür büßen...  
  
Widerwillig löste er sich und ging weiter.  
  
Sein Zimmer war dunkel und doch bemerkte er die Gestalt, die auf seinem Bett saß und auf ihn zu warten schien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Warum warst du bei ihm?" Die schneidende Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen durchschnitt die angespannte Stille.  
  
"Ich wollte wissen wie es ihm geht..."  
  
"Du sollst dich nicht in Angelegenheiten einmischen, die dich nichts angehen..."  
  
"Das geht mich aber was an..."  
  
Langsam ging der Jüngere auf sein Bett zu. Der Ältere stand auf. Die Gläser seiner Brille reflektierten den Glanz des Vollmondes, der durch das Fenster schien.  
  
Sie standen nun direkt voreinander.  
  
"Warum? Warum tust du das?"  
  
"Er muss sich an das harte Leben gewöhnen..."  
  
"Aber nicht so...nicht auf diese Art und Weise!"  
  
"Du sollst dich da nicht einmischen..."  
  
Die erste Faust vergrub sich in seiner Magengegend. Ein Kuss wurde in seinen Nacken gehaucht.  
  
"Ich bin sein Vormund, ich darf mit ihm machen was ich will..."  
  
"Aber nicht das..."  
  
Die nächste Faust landete an der Schläfe. Er wurde an den Haaren nach oben gezogen. Aus seiner Nase lief Blut. Der Älterte leckte es ihm weg.  
  
"Wenn du dich raushältst, geschieht euch nichts..."  
  
Ein sadistisches Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Amerikaners und eine dritte Faust, vergrub sich wie die erste im Magen. Dem Deutschen wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
  
"Oh, Schuldig...mit dir muss ich wohl auch noch üben..."  
  
Er wurde unsanft auf sein Bett geschmissen. Er spürte noch den harten Kuss, dann wurder er ohnmächtig...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Owari Chapter one ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's note: Okee an alle die mich jetzt hassen werden! Crawford spielt hier eine sehr wichtige Rolle und nur deswegen ist er so fies! Eigentlich wollte ich ihn so lassen, aber nachdem mich zigtausend Leute zusammengeschlagen haben, bin ich auch zu der Einsicht gekommen, dass unser schnuffiger Crawfie net so böse sein darf!! ^^y BITTE REVIEWEN!!! *heul* 


	3. The morning after

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter two ~~ The morning after... ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als er am Morgen die Küche betrat, saßen die anderen schon alle am Tisch. Aya hatte sich hinter seiner Zeitschrift versteckt und schaute nur kurz auf. Omi aß seine Cornflakes und Yohji rauchte seine Morgen-Zigarette.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu..." Er gähnte.  
  
"Morgen KenKen..."  
  
"Guten Morgen!"  
  
Yohji und Omi begrüßten das vierte Weiß Mitglied freudig. Der Rothaarige sagte nichts.  
  
Er ist also noch da...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ich kann...ihm einfach nicht in die Augen schauen...  
  
"Ich muss euch was sagen..."  
  
Er faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und schaute ernst in die Runde. Er bemerkte, wie Ken nervöser wurde. Auch Yohji's und Omi's Blicke entgingen ihm nicht.  
  
"Ich werde meine Schicht heute nicht übernehmen können...Yohji? Können wir tauschen?"  
  
"Klar..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er feststellte, dass Aya lediglich seine Schicht tauschen wollte.  
  
Und ich dachte schon...  
  
Fröhlich sprang er auf und fing an den Tisch abzuräumen. Als sich der Zweitälteste erhob und nach oben ging, folgte er ihm mit seinem Blick.  
  
Mein Herz rast so...Bei jeder Bewegung denke ich, dass er geht...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ken-kun, aufwachen! Das Wasser läuft schon über..."  
  
Er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Ken's Gesicht herum. Der Ältere schreckte aufeinmal hoch und schaute in blaue Augen.  
  
"Oh...chikooshu..."  
  
"Träum nicht soviel! Bis jetzt hat noch keine Abreise Pläne geäußert und wenn du dich weiterhin so auffällig verhältst, findet er es früher raus, als dir lieb ist..."  
  
"Da muss ich dem Kleinen Recht geben...Sei ein bisschen mehr bei der Sache..."  
  
Omi und Yohji schauten ihren Freund besorgt an.  
  
Wenn erst einmal so weit ist, wird es schon noch schwer genug für dich werden, mach dich nicht jetzt schon fertig...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er hat Angst...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ken...Kundschaft...aufwachen..." Erneut wedelte der Blonde mit seiner Hand vor Ken's Gesicht herum. Der Braunhaarige schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und schaute seinen Freund verwirrt an.  
  
"Denk nicht so viel an ihn, bis jetzt ist doch noch alles in Ordnung..." Damit wandte sich der Blonde von ihm und bediente die hereinströmenden Mädchenschwärme.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Du hast gut reden Omittchi...du bist ja nicht in ihn verliebt...du musst ja keine Angst haben, ihn zu verlieren.Aber...warum eigentlich verlieren? Ich hatte ihn doch nie...und...so wie es aussieht, werde ihn auch nie haben...  
  
Langsam folgte er dem Jüngsten und half ihm beim Blumen binden.  
  
Als sich die Hintertür des Ladens öffnete, schreckte er hoch und starrte wie gebannt auf die Person im Türrahmen.  
  
"Keine Angst, KenKen, bin nur ich..." Yohji zwinkerte dem Braunhaarigen zu. Erleichtert seufzte er.  
  
"So Schichtwechsel...noch einen schönen Tag euch beiden..."  
  
Damit löste der Dunkelhaarige Omi ab, der ihn verlegen anlächelte.  
  
Aber wo ist Aya?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er sah, wie der 18 Jährige ihn fragend anschaute.  
  
"Er kommt ein bisschen später..."  
  
Als er sah, wie Ken rot anlief, grinste breit.  
  
Er macht sich noch krank vor Sorgen...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er keuchte laut auf, als er Schuldig in die Küche schleichen sah. Er war als einziger Schwarz in dem kleinen Raum und aß seine Cornflakes. Doch als er den Deutschen sah, ließ er seinen Löffel fallen und starrte den Älteren entsetzt an. Dieser winkte ab.  
  
"Ist schon gut, halb so schlimm..."  
  
"A...aber?"  
  
"Ich bin die Treppe runtergefallen, nachdem ich bei dir war. Ich wollte mir noch ein Glas Milch holen..."  
  
Der Braunhaarige sah Schuldig skeptisch an.  
  
"Und...es...war...wirklich nicht?"  
  
"NEIN!" Sein Gegenüber war ungweigerlich lauter geworden, was den Jüngeren dazu brachte zusammenzuzucken.  
  
"Gomen...ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken..."  
  
"Du...du hast mich nicht erschreckt...es...es..."  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass du ein schlechter Lügner bist?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nagi's verwirrter Blick brachte ihn dazu ein wenig zu lächeln. Doch sein Lächeln erstarb sofort, als sich ein grausamer Schmerz von seinem Bauch zur Hüfte hinzog.  
  
"Ist schon gut...das geht gleich wieder..." versuchte er den Jüngeren, der erschrocken aufgesprungen war, zu beruhigen.  
  
Er glaubt mir nicht...Kein Wunder, ich muss erbärmlich aussehen...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sieh an sieh an...wen haben wir denn da?"  
  
Geräuschlos betrat der Amerikaner die Küche und grinste bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Nagi verkroch sich in eine Ecke des Raumes und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Schuldig setzte sich unterdessen an den Tisch und versuchte den Dunkelhaarigen zu missachten.  
  
Der Amerikaner ging auf den Deutschen zu und blieb hinter ihm stehen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und sein Mund war ganz nah am Ohr des Jüngeren.  
  
"Vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe..."  
  
Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und verließ wortlos wieder den Raum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Du fürchtest dich vor ihm, stimmt's?"  
  
Nagi wirbelte herum, als er Schuldig's Frage vernahm.  
  
Was? Woher...  
  
^Ich kann Gedanken lesen.^  
  
"Tust du das oft?" Der Jüngere schaute den Deutschen ernst an.  
  
"Bei gewissen Leuten schon, aber du gehörst nicht zu diesen Leuten..."  
  
"Und......warum nicht?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erneute musste er lächeln, wenn auch gequält, denn der Schmerz, den er als Andenken an letzte Nacht hatte, durchzuckte ihn noch immer.  
  
Er ist doch einfach süß...zum Glück hat er nicht meine Fähigkeit...  
  
"Naja..."  
  
Der Jüngere kam langsam auf ihn zugelaufen, seine dunklen Augen starr auf seine gerichtet.  
  
"Red weiter...noch hab ich keine Antwort auf meine Frage!"  
  
"Naja...ich finde du bist zu jung...deine Gedanken sind mir zu schweinisch...ich weiß ja an was Kinder in deinem Alter..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wütend rannte er aus der Küche.  
  
Ich bin nicht mehr als ein einfältiges Kind für ihn...  
  
Die aufsteigenden Tränen versuchte er zu unterdrücken. Er rannte die Treppe hoch und stieß mit Farfarello, der, wie ein Gestörter durch das Haus geisterte zusammen.  
  
"Das verletzt Gott..."  
  
"Halt die Klappe Irrer..."  
  
Ohne eine Entschuldigung rannte der Jüngste weiter, stürmte in sein Zimmer schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und warf sich auf sein Bett. Die Tränen rannen ihm erneut über die Wangen.  
  
Warum? Warum immer ich? Niemand nimmt mich ernst...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya schreckte zusammen, als er das Klopfen an seiner Tür hörte.  
  
"Herein..."  
  
Vorsichtig lugte ein blonder Schopf in den Raum.  
  
"Darf ich reinkommen, Aya-san?"  
  
"Du bist schon drin..."  
  
"Oh...dann äh..."  
  
"Was gibt es?"  
  
Ber Junge sah, wie der Rotschopf vor ihm schnell etwas in eine Schublade seines Nachtschrankes stopfte.  
  
"Naja, du hast schon seit einer Stunde Schicht und Yohji steht ganz allein unten im Laden..."  
  
"Sag ihm, dass ich in fünf Minuten da bin..."  
  
"Ist gut..."  
  
Was hat er da gemacht?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gedankenverloren erhob er sich und ging nach unten.  
  
Warum ausgerechnet er?  
  
Auf der Treppe stieß er mit Ken zusammen.  
  
"Oh...Aya-san...ent...entschuldige..."  
  
Er wird rot? Warum? Wegen mir? Quatsch...  
  
"Ist schon gut, darf ich dann weiter?" Seine Stimme klang kühl und abweisend.  
  
Diese Augen...habe......ich was falsches gesagt? Warum schaut er mich so traurig an?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er wandte seinen Blick nach unten.  
  
"Natürlich..."  
  
Er will mich nicht bei sich haben...  
  
Wortlos drängte sich der Rothaarige an ihm vorbei. Als die Schritte unten verhallt waren und die Tür zum Verkaufsraum wieder ins Schloss fiel, atmete er tief durch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er legte sich in sein Bett und starrte verträumt an die Decke.  
  
Aya...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er stand unten an der Verkaufstheke und schaute Yohji beim Flirten zu.  
  
Ken...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bald nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte und seine Tränen getrocknet waren, stand er wieder auf. Er war unruhig. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu dem Älteren. Langsam ging er die Treppe hinab und in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
  
Warum? Warum kann ich ihn einfach nicht vergessen? Warum ausgerechnet er?  
  
Der Braunhaarige schrack zusammen, als er aufeinmal in jemanden hineinlief.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
Die sanfte Stimme des anderen streichelte sein Ohr. Ohne es zu wollen, wurde er rot.  
  
"Ich...äh...naja...also...äh..."  
  
"Du, hör mal.......wegen vorhin..."  
  
Als er die Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, zuckte er heftig zusammen.  
  
"Nagi, ich...wollte dich nicht verletzen...ich wusste nicht..."  
  
Erschrocken über Schuldig's Entschuldigung drehte sich Nagi um und rannte die Treppe wieder hoch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hab ich schon wieder was falsches gesagt?  
  
Traurig schaute der rot-orange Haarige dem Jüngeren nach. Ein Schmerz in seinem Bauch ließ ihn zusammensacken. Mit Mühe konnte er sich an der Wand festhalten. Seine linke Hand war an seinen Bauch gedrückt.  
  
Unter Schmerzen schleppte er sich die Treppe hoch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohje...ein riesiger blauer Fleck!" Schuldig stand mit hochgezogenem Hemd vor seinem Spiegel und begutachtete seinen Bauch. Ein breiter lila-blauer Fleck zog sich vom Bauchnabel über die linke Hüfte. Er ließ das Hemd wieder sinken und trottete zu seinem Bett. Leise aufstöhnend ließ er sich darauf nieder.  
  
Sein Blick fiel an die Decke.  
  
Wieso denke ich die ganze Zeit an ihn? Er ist doch...ich liebe doch...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken zuckte heftig zusammen, als er die Person neben sich auf dem Sofa bemerkte. Sie hatte sich lautlos neben ihn gesetzt und starrte ihn wortlos an.  
  
"Omi-kun, meine Güte..."  
  
"Gomen...Ken, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Was guckst du denn da? Pornos?"  
  
Der Blonde grinste ihn breit an.  
  
Oh Gott...wie süß, er wird rot...  
  
"W...w...was? P...P...Pornos? Omi-kun, was redest du denn da?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warum grinst der so dämlich?  
  
Ken starrte den Jungen vor sich perplex an.  
  
"Wer schaut sich Pornos an?"  
  
Der Braunhaarige wirbelte herum und starrte entgeistert in Yohji's und Aya's Gesicht. Die Augen des Rothaarigen waren fest auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
"Ich...nein...also, bitte..."  
  
"Jaja ist schon gut, Ken-kun! Du brauchst uns nichts zu erklären..."  
  
Ken starrte den Dunkelhaarigen an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Aya.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er drehte sich herum und verließ die anderen drei.  
  
"Aya..."  
  
Der Rothaarige reagierte nicht auf Ken's flehenden Ruf. Stur starrte er nach vorne und lief weiter nach oben.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seine Tür fiel leise ins Schloss. Langsam ging er zu seinem Bett und setzte sich darauf.  
  
Warum tut mir sein Blick so weh? Warum nur?  
  
Die Sonne ging langsam unter.  
  
Keine Mission...  
  
Die rot-goldenen Strahlen fielen sanft durch die Fenster und ließen sein Zimmer blutrot erstrahlen.  
  
Rot wie das Blut der Menschen, die durch meine Hand starben...ich habe nicht das Recht ihn zu lieben...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draußen war es dunkel. Schuldig lag in seinem Bett und schlief. Als er den Atem auf seiner Wange spürte, wachte er langsam auf.  
  
"Guten Morgen Koi..."  
  
Schuldig riss seine Augen erschrocken auf, als er den Mann über sich erkannte.  
  
"Bradley..." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Der Amerikaner richtete sich auf und schaute den Jüngeren kalt an. Der Deutsche drehte sich zur Seite weg und stand auf. Doch der Dunkelhaarige reagierte sofort und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.  
  
"Lass das..."  
  
"Aber warum denn?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er die Zunge an seinem Hals spürte. Vor Ekel schloss der Deutsche seine Augen. Plötzlich spürte er ein Bein zwischen seinem Schritt, dass ihn unsanft bedrängte.  
  
Die Zunge des Dunkelhaarigen hatte ihr Ziel erreicht und verlangte nach Einlass. Er verwehrte ihn. Der Amerikaner löste sich kurz von dem Mann vor sich und schaute ihn an.  
  
Er ist wütend...sollte ich aufhören? Ich will ihn ja nicht brechen...  
  
Er löste sich ganz von dem rot-orange Haarigen vor sich. "Ich wollte mit dir reden!" "Ich aber nicht mit dir! Ich bin müde! Hau ab und lass mich allein!" "Wie du willst...Aber...ich..." "Geh einfach!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nagi schreckte auf, als er den lauten Knall hörte. Erschrocken schaute er auf die Tür.  
  
Was war das? Ein Schuss?  
  
Ein nächstes Knallen ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er rückte in seinem Bett nach hinten. Ein wütender Schrei folgte. Der Junge zog seine Knie an sich.  
  
Er ist bei ihm...Schuldig...  
  
Die Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Urplötzlich bebte die Decke über ihm und er konnte einen lauten Aufprall hören.  
  
Schuldig!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er lag keuchend auf seinem Boden, aus seinem Mund tropfte dickes rotes Blut.  
  
"Geh und lass mich in Ruhe..."  
  
"Ich will nur mit dir reden!"  
  
"Achja? Und deswegen bedrängst du mich?" "Ich bedränge dich nicht! Schuldig hör mir doch nur zwei Minuten zu."  
  
Der Amerikaner musste zu sehen, wie er versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln.  
  
"Geh und lass mich alleine!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"GEH!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crawford schaute den Deutschen auf dem Boden an. "Gut..."  
  
Kann ich ihn wirklich alleine lassen?  
  
"Ich gehe..."  
  
Damit drehte er sich herum und ließ den Jüngeren allein auf dem Boden zurück.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldig Schaute ihm einen Moment hinterher.  
  
Sein Bauch schmerzte wieder.  
  
Scheiße verdammt...  
  
Mit einem Mal wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er war aufgesprungen und nach unten gerannt. Sein Herz raste und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihm jederzeit die Brust aufreißen würde.  
  
Ich weiß, was er mit dir macht, aber...ich...kann dir nicht helfen...  
  
Atemlos blieb er vor der weißen Tür stehen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erstaunt über Besuch hob er seinen Kopf und schaute auf seine Tür. Als auf sein 'Herein' niemand eintrat, stand er auf und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit.  
  
Er war überrascht ihn zu sehen.  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
"Darf...darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
Er trat beiseite und öffnete die Tür.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leise betrat er das Zimmer des Älteren. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn besuchte.  
  
Alles weiß...  
  
"Was gibt es?"  
  
Die krächzende Stimme des anderen ließ ihn zusammenzucken.  
  
"Ich..." Er schaute dem Rothaarigen ins Auge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er senkte seinen Kopf.  
  
"Angst?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Um Schuldig?"  
  
Erschrocken weiteten sich seine Augen.  
  
Woher weiß er das?  
  
Trotzig wandte er seinen Blick ab. "Keine Angst, ich werde es niemandem sagen..."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Was macht er mit ihm?"  
  
"Wer?"  
  
Der Junge konnte den fragenden Blick des anderen auf sich spüren.  
  
"Crawford..."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht..."  
  
Verstört schlug er seine Hände gegen seinen Kopf. Er hatte sich zu dem anderen auf das Bett gesetzt. Seine Ellenbogen bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Knie, doch es war ihm egal.  
  
"Ich will ihm helfen...will Crawford sagen, dass er damit aufhören soll, aber...ich kann nicht..."  
  
Die Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken.  
  
"Keine Angst. Ich glaube nicht, das Crawford ihm wehtut. Aber wenn du dir solche Sorgen um ihn machst, solltest du zu ihm gehen..."  
  
Ungläubig starrte er auf den Mann neben sich.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Ich werde nachsehen, wenn du dich dann sicherer fühlst."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Rothaarige erhob sich und verließ den Jungen.  
  
Gerade als er oben angekommen war, verließ Crawford Schuldig's Zimmer.  
  
"Brad?"  
  
Er sah, wie der andere erschrocken herumwirbelte, doch als dieser den Iren erkannte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Langsam näherte sich der Amerikaner.  
  
"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"  
  
"Nichts! Ich wollte mit ihm reden, aber...er hat mich nicht gelassen..."  
  
"Und was waren diese Schläge?"  
  
"Er ist umgekiptt, doch jedesmal, wenn ich ihm aufhelfen wollte, hat er sich gewehrt und ist erneut umgefallen...ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll..."  
  
"Geh in dein Zimmer, der Kleine will zu ihm..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er schreckte hoch, als der Ältere zurückkam.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung...er ist eben gegangen..."  
  
"Aber...wenn..."  
  
"Geh..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als der Junge an ihm vorbeilief, lächelte er. Die Tür schloss sich und er war allein.  
  
"Das verletzt Gott..."  
  
Es verletzt Gott...dass ich ihnen helfe...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Owari chapter two ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okee also meine dummen Kommentare muss ich leider immer untendrunter abgeben, weil es sonst die gesamte Atmosphäre (welche Atmosphäre???) zerstören würde. Wie man sieht, habe ich mich erbarmt!! Crawford ist doch ein herzensguter Mensch...*räusper**hüstel* (Wer's glaubt wird....*hüstel*) Naja also dann...ich hoffe, es hat euch irgendwie gefallen...über Feedback würd ich mich gern freuen...Also sowas wie...Kommentare, Verbesserungsvorschläge...Heiratsanträge *sweatdrop*, Morddrohungen...(obwohl so toll find ich die auch wieder nicht...*räusper*) Spenden usw...ok?? Bitte Bitte erbarmt euch mit mir....*snüff* 


	4. Night

Disclaimer: Sie gehören mir immer noch nicht...*sniff* Und blablabla ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit (das wäre ja ein Traum...*grübel**denk*) Egal...  
  
Widmung: Immer noch für Luna...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter three ~~ Night ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf. Seine Tür war ein Stück geöffnet, das war das erste, was ihm auffiel. Verwirrt setzte sich Aya auf und schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um. Sein Blick fiel neben sein Bett.  
  
"Ken..." Er flüsterte.  
  
Der Jüngere lag neben seinem Bett, auf dem Boden, und schlief ruhig. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Rothaarigen. Leise stand er auf. Aya beugte sich über den am Boden schlafenden. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände unter Ken und hob ihn hoch.  
  
Wie gut er riecht...  
  
Einen Moment blieb er so stehen, mit dem anderen auf dem Arm.  
  
Sein Gesicht ist so friedlich...wovon er wohl gerade träumt?  
  
"Aya..." Dieses Wort entrann Ken in genau diesem Moment. Der unbewusst Angesprochene wurde leicht rot und lächelte wieder. Er ging auf die andere Seite seines Bettes und legte den Jüngeren dort hin. Bevor er wieder zu seiner Seite ging, blieb er kurz bei Ken stehen. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und hauchte dem Schlafenden einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er erwachte, als er etwas an seiner Wange spürte. Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf.  
  
"N...Nagi?"  
  
"Ja...ich...naja..."  
  
Der Jüngere wich stotternd einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich...hab...die Schläge gehört..."  
  
Schuldig lächelte kurz.  
  
Er macht sich Sorgen um mich...aber...das heißt gar nichts...  
  
"Und deswegen bist du hier?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil...ich weiß...was..." Er wurde durch ein Schluchzen unterbrochen.  
  
"Ist gut Nagi, er hat mir nicht wehgetan, falls du das denkst..." Und wie um den Jüngeren zu beruhigen, richtete sich Schuldig in seinem Bett auf. Der Schmerz in seiner Hüfte kehrte zurück.  
  
"Und er hat dir doch weh getan..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seine Stimme hatte sich wieder gefestigt. Entschlossen ging er einen Schritt auf den Älteren zu.  
  
"Leg dich hin..." Sein Flüstern war leise...sanft...  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Nagi machte sich an Schuldig's Hemd zu schaffen. Seine Finger waren zittrig.  
  
Mein Herz rast...ich...  
  
Als er alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, schob der das Hemd zu beiden Seiten von Schuldig's Körper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er konnte die angsterfüllten Augen deutlich erkennen. Er hörte, wie der Jüngere erschrocken die Luft anhielt und erneut einen Schritt zurückwich.  
  
"A...aber..."  
  
"Schon gut...es tut nicht weh..." Schuldig versuchte Nagi zu beruhigen, zuckte aber bei dem Versuch sich aufzurichten zusammen.  
  
"Doch...es tut weh..."  
  
"Nein..." Schuldig versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
"Warte hier..." Ohne auf die Dementation des Anderen zu hören, ging Nagi zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Erneut war er alleine. Sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster.  
  
Er nimmt wieder ab...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ich...bin wieder da..."  
  
Er sah, wie der andere seinen Kopf schnell vom Fenster wand und ihn dann ansah. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Nagi's Lippen.  
  
"Leg dich wieder hin...ich...werde...das da..." Er deutete auf das riesige Fleck an Schuldig's Bauch.  
  
"Versorgen..."  
  
"Aber, wenn Crawford..."  
  
"Das ist mir egal..." Er spürte wie er rot wurde.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Es...ist ihm egal? Aber...  
  
Er sah, wie der Junge rot wurde.  
  
Wie süß...Aber warum macht er das?  
  
Als ihn die warme Hand des anderen berührte, zuckte er zusammen. Der Jüngere zog seine Hand sofort weg und schaute den rot-orange Haarigen entschuldigend an.  
  
"Gomen kudasai, ich...ich wollte...dir...nicht weh tun..."  
  
"Nein...nein..." Seine Stimme senkte sich, als er Nagi in die Augen sah. In diese dunkelblauen, strahlenden und zugleich traurigen Augen.  
  
"Du...hast mir nicht weh getan...es ist nur..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nagi wurde wieder rot.  
  
Diese Augen...so grün, so leuchtend...warum...kann ich mich nicht einfach in ihnen verlieren?  
  
"Was denn?" fragte er dann leise.  
  
Der Ältere lächelte sanft.  
  
"Deine Hände, sie...sind warm, anders als seine..."  
  
Meine Hände?  
  
Er horchte auf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Was ist? Habe...habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"  
  
"Nein, aber..."  
  
"Es überrascht dich?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Der Jüngere wandte seinen Blick wieder nach unten und versorgte Schuldig's Wunde weiter. Er genoss die sanften Berührungen des Jungen.  
  
Er...ist ganz anders als er, viel sanfter...und...wärmer...  
  
Ruckartig richtete er sich auf. Nagi zog seine Hände weg und schaute den Älteren erschrocken an.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hab...hab ich dir weh getan?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
Der Jüngere starrte verwirrt in Schuldig's Augen.  
  
"A...aber..."  
  
W...was hat er vor? Warum...  
  
Er sah, wie der Ältere ihm immer näher kam......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was mache ich denn da?  
  
Plötzlich fiel er wieder nach hinten.  
  
Ich kann es nicht...noch nicht...  
  
"Schu...Schuldig?"  
  
Nagi's dunkelblaue Augen tauchten vor seinem Gesicht auf.  
  
"Mir geht's gut..."  
  
Er wandte den Blick ab.  
  
Ich kann es dir einfach nicht sagen...nicht jetzt...und nicht so...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nagi machte sich weiter an Schuldig's Hüfte zu schaffen.  
  
"Ich bin fertig."  
  
"Danke." Noch immer schaute der Ältere weg.  
  
Was ist los mit ihm? Erst ist er so...ja wie eigentlich? Er war ganz anders als sonst...Und jetzt?  
  
Traurig betrachtete der Braunhaarige den Mann vor sich.  
  
"Ich geh dann wieder..."  
  
"Ist gut...."  
  
Du...willst mich nicht fragen, ob ich bei dir bleiben will?  
  
Langsam erhob sich der Junge und ging zur Tür. Der rot-orange Haarige regte sich noch immer nicht.  
  
Mit einem letzten, flehendem Blick auf Schuldig öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus. Leise fiel sie wieder ins Schloss. Der Junge lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Erneut kämpfte er mit den Tränen.  
  
Warum?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warum liege ich hier?  
  
Vorsichtig strich er über den Verband den Nagi ihm angelegt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die sanften Berührungen des Jungen. Die Tür fiel leise in ihr Schloss. Umständlich setzte sich der Deutsche auf und starrte auf seinen Zimmereingang.  
  
Habe...ich ihn verletzt?  
  
Seine rechte Hand fuhr durch seine Haare. Er warf wieder einen kurzen Blick auf seine Tür. Dann stand er auf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als er die Bewegung im Zimmer des Älteren wahrnahm, setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er wollte weg. Wollte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht jetzt. Er hörte wie sich die Tür hinter ihm leise öffnete. Hörte die leisen, tapsenden Schritte auf dem Boden und missachtete sie. Unweigerlich beschleunigte er seinen Gang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Mond, der durch das Fenster am Ende des Ganges in den Flur geschienen hatte, wurde von einer Wolke verdeckt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nagi..." Die Stimme des Anderen ließ ihn zusammenzucken, doch er ging weiter.  
  
"Nagi, warte..." Der Jüngere schluckte. Er hörte, wie die Schritte hinter ihm schneller und unregelmäßiger wurden.  
  
Lass mich...bitte...tu mir das nicht an...  
  
Plötzlich wurde er von hinten an der Schulter gepackt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldig hielt den Braunhaarigen fest.  
  
"Nagi...bitte..." Er flüsterte.  
  
"Ich...ich..." Der Deutsche spürte, wie sich Nagi's Körper anspannte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid...ich...wollte dir nicht weh tun...aber..." Langsam drehte er den Jungen herum und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
  
Tränen? Wegen mir? Nein...nicht...  
  
Seine Hand fuhr zu seiner Wanger. Seine Finger strichen eine einzelne Träne weg.  
  
"Es tut mir leid...aber..."  
  
"Ist schon gut..." Der Braunhaarige hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Schuldig's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ist schon gut..." wiederholte er sich sich flüsternd. Schuldig schaute ihn flehend an. Dann führte er Schuldig's Hand langsam zu seinem Lippen. Er küsste sie kurz.  
  
"Du solltest schlafen..." Er ließ die Hand des anderen fallen und drehte sich erneut um.  
  
"Geh nicht..." Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüfte.  
  
Schuldig...warum bist du so grausam zu mir? Merkst du es denn nicht?  
  
Vorsichtig drehte er sich in Schuldig's Umarmung um und schaute dem Älteren flehend in die Augen.  
  
Was tut er da?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was mache ich da eigentlich? Sieht so die Wahrheit aus?  
  
Langsam näherte er sich dem Gesicht des Jüngeren.  
  
Ja, das ist die Wahrheit...ich liebe Crawford nicht mehr...  
  
Er schloss seine Augen und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des anderen......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Wolke, die den Mond verdeckte, verschwand. Der Gang wurde von dem hellen, silbrigem Licht erfüllt. Der Mond schien direkt auf die beiden Schwarz, die sich küssten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als Schuldig sich von ihm löste, stand Nagi sprachlos da. Einzig seine Augen sprachen. "Entschuldige, Nagi-kun..." flüsterte Schuldig, drehte sich herum und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
  
"Schu...Schuldig...aber..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Junge stand wie versteinert im Flur.  
  
Warum? Warum machst du das? Weißt du denn nicht, wie sehr mein Herz nach dir ruft? Wie sehr du ihm weh tust?  
  
Seine Finger glitten leicht über seine Lippen und er lächelte.  
  
Schuldig...Ich liebe dich...merkst du das denn nicht?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er konnte nicht schlafen. Er hörte den ruhigen Atem des anderen und konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Aya lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Nur selten fiel sein Blick auf den Braunhaarigen neben ihm.  
  
"Aya..."  
  
Der Kopf des Rothaarigen wandte sich wieder dem Schlafenden zu. Sein Blick verriet eine geheime Trauer.  
  
Ken...  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Sanft strich er dem Jüngeren ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Draußen dämmerte es bereits wieder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihn. Langsam öffnete er ein Auge.  
  
Wo...wo bin ich?  
  
Schlagartig war er hellwach. Er schaute sich verwirrt in dem Zimmer um.  
  
Aya's Zimmer...aber...wieso liege ich im Bett? Ich...oh mein Gott...nein...  
  
Sein Kopf wandte sich zur anderen Seite. Das Bett war außer ihm leer.  
  
Ich muss hier raus...  
  
Verstört sprang er auf, und rannte nach draußen, wo er fast mit jemanden zusammenstieß.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nicht so stürmisch, Ken-kun! Und? Gut geschlafen?" Der Dunkelhaarige grinste breit.  
  
"Äh...was? Achso...ja...klar..."  
  
Er hat ihn bei sich schlafen lassen? Da scheint wohl mehr dahinter zu stecken...  
  
"Ist er da?" Die hastig gestellte Frage des Jüngeren riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Er ist nicht da?"  
  
Der panische Blick des Anderen erschreckte ihn.  
  
"Er ist bei seiner Schwester, denke ich...Keine Koffer...nichts..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
"Wie auch immer...beeil dich, du solltest schon seit zwei Stunden im Laden stehen und Omi helfen..." Der Ältere zwinkerte noch einmal und ging dann weiter.  
  
"Was?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wird ja langsam mal Zeit..." begrüßte der Blonde den Älteren.  
  
"Gomen...hab geschlafen..."  
  
"Mit oder bei ihm?" Omi grinste breit.  
  
Wie süß...er wird schon wieder rot...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ähm...ja...b...bei ihm?"  
  
Der Braunhaarige sah den Jungen vor sich skeptisch an.  
  
Warum grinst der schon wieder so dämlich?  
  
"Und er hat dich nicht rausgeschmissen?"  
  
"Nein...also..."  
  
"Na dann..."  
  
Damit wandte sich der Jüngere wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aya?"  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige hatte die Tür ins Schloss fallen hören und schaute interessiert zur Wohnzimmertür.  
  
"Was ist?" Wenige Augenblicke später stand der Rothaarige im Türrahmen.  
  
"Ich wollte mit dir reden!" Yohji nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete den TV aus.  
  
"Über was?" Aya lehnte sich den den Türrahmen.  
  
"Über Ken und dich. Und über Weiß und das 'Koneko'." Yohji erhob sich.  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu bereden gibt." Er drehte sich um.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er wurde unsanft an der Schulter gepackt und wieder umgedreht.  
  
"Lass los!"  
  
Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen...du würdest es nicht verstehen...  
  
"Nein! Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören!"  
  
Grob wurde Aya in das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer gezogen. Ein leises Knarren hinter ihm jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken und er bewegte sich nicht. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, zuckte er zusammen.  
  
"Liebst du ihn?"  
  
Erschrocken wirbelte er herum.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Was?"  
  
Volltreffer...  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige stand an die geschlossene Tür gelehnt da, seine Hände an dem kalten Holz.  
  
"Frag nicht so. Liebst du ihn?"  
  
Yohji sah, wie sein Leader rot wurde und seinen Blick von ihm abwandte.  
  
"Wen soll ich denn lieben?"  
  
"Ken..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht.  
  
Natürlich liebe ich ihn...  
  
"Nein."  
  
Ein heiseres Lachen ertönte von der Tür.  
  
"Und jetzt die Wahrheit."  
  
"Das ist die Wahrheit. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"  
  
Der Rothaarige drehte sich um und funkelte seinen Gegenüber an.  
  
"Nein, darfst du nicht. Nicht solange du mir sagst, was mit dir los ist!"  
  
"Was soll denn sein?"  
  
"Du hast gesagt, dass du Weiß verlassen wirst, sobald Takatori erledigt ist."  
  
"Und?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skeptisch schaute er den Rothaarigen an.  
  
"Warum bist du noch hier?"  
  
Der Jüngere hatte ihm wieder den Rücken zugewandt.  
  
"Das ist meine Angelegenheit."  
  
Die Stimme des anderen klang kalt und abweisend.  
  
"Jetzt hör mal zu!" Er packte den anderen, wirbelte ihn herum und hielt ihn am Kragen fest.  
  
"Bist du so blind oder tust du nur so? merkst du wirklich nicht, was er für dich empfindet? Oder ignorierst du es?"  
  
Yohji war wütend und schrie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Rothaarige schaute seinen Gegenüber kalt an.  
  
Natürlich merke ich es, denkst du etwa, mich lässt das kalt? Denkst du vielleicht, ich habe nicht auch Gefühle für ihn? Aber ich kann nicht...darf nicht...  
  
"Es ist mir egal..."  
  
"Nein, das ist es dir ganz bestimmt nicht! Ganz bestimmt nicht!"  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
Auch er wurde lauter.  
  
"Ich habe dich beobachtet Aya! Ich habe dich schon sehr lange beobachtet! Deine Blicke haben mehr als tausend Worte gesagt! Man hat es einfach gesehen! Und leugne es nicht!"  
  
"Du interpretierst zuviel, Kudou..."  
  
"Nein das tue ich ganz bestimmt nicht!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sieh an, sie streiten sich wegen ihm.  
  
Der blonde Junge stand draußen vor der Tür und horchte.  
  
Also scheint er doch etwas für ihn zu empfinden...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aya ich bin nicht blind! Man sieht, dass er dir mehr bedeutet, als du zugibst! Hast du eine Ahnung wie sehr du ihm wehtust? Wie sehr er..."  
  
"Sei ruhig! Halt den Mund! Halt einfach den Mund!"  
  
Der Jüngere löste sich aus dem Griff des Dunkelhaarigen und stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, den Kopf gesenkt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Owari chapter three ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ach ja dramatisch...*schmacht* Egal ich sollte mich nicht soviel selbst loben. Das dürft ihr für mich übernehem, ja? *klimper**klimper* Oder auch was weiß ich was, aber ihr wisst ja sicherlich, worauf ich anspiele, oder?? REVIEWS!!! Bitte bitte bitte!!! 


	5. Truth

Disclaimer: Sie gehören mir immer noch nicht...*sniff* Tja und somit werde ich auch kein Geld verdienen...  
  
Rating: öh...PG  
  
Warung: Shonen - ai, OOC (und zwar gaaaaanz gewaltig!!!9  
  
Have fun und pleaaaaz REVIEWEN!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter four ~~ Truth ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Halt den Mund! Sei ruhig! Ich will es nicht hören! Ich..."  
  
"Du?"  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute den Älteren aus tränenverhangenen Augen an.  
  
"Aya..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er weint? Wieso?  
  
"Aya...gomen kudasai...ich..."  
  
"Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich darf nicht...ich darf ihn nicht lieben..."  
  
"Was redest du denn da?"  
  
"Ich bin ein Mörder! Ich will ihm nicht weh tun...Ich...würde...aber...an meinen Händen klebt soviel Blut...ich..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er wandte seinen Blick ab.  
  
"Ich darf es einfach nicht..."  
  
"Was redest du denn da für einen Quatsch, Aya-kun?"  
  
Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer wurde schwungvoll aufgetstoßen und der Jüngste kam herein gestürmt.  
  
"Meinst du vielleicht, wir hätten ein Recht zu lieben? An unseren Händen klebt auch Blut! Aber trotzdem lieben wir!!"  
  
Der Blonde lief rot an, als sein Blick auf den Dunkelhaarigen Mann neben ihn fiel.  
  
"Und an seinen Händen klebt auch Blut. An den Händen von uns allen klebt Blut. Und trotzdem lieben wir."  
  
"Aber du liebst keinen Mann!" brach es aus dem Rothaarigen hervor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bist du dir denn da so sicher?" Die Stimme des Blonden hatte sich wieder beruhigt und er lächelte Aya nun an.  
  
Was will er denn damit sagen?  
  
"Wir sind nicht so verschieden wie du denkst..." Omi stellte sich neben Yohji und legte dem Älteren einen Arm um die Hüfte.  
  
"Ihr? Ihr beide..."  
  
Ungläubig starrte er auf die beiden Männer vor sich. Auch Yohji hatte dem Kleineren einen Arm um die Hüfte geschlungen und ihn fest an sich gezogen.  
  
"Ja wir auch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern."  
  
"Bis?"  
  
"Bis sie endlich soweit sind und sich ihre Gefühle eingestehen."  
  
"Meinst du?"  
  
"Meine ich und sehe ich."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Rothaarige lag verwirrt auf seinem Bett, seine rechte Hand auf der Stirn liegend.  
  
Sie? Ausgerechnet die beiden? Warum wusste ich nichts davon? Warum haben sie mir nichts davon erzählt? Warum?  
  
Verwirrter als vorher drehte sich auf seine rechte Seite.  
  
Haben sie es mir nicht gesagt, weil...ich...ihnen auch nichts erzähle? Und...woher wusste Yohji das mit Ken? War ich so auffällig? Aber...ich darf ihn nicht lieben...  
  
Aya's Blick wurde verschwommen.  
  
Was ist das? Ich...weine?  
  
Mit seiner linken Hand fuhr er sich über die Wange. Eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit klebte an seinen Fingern. Vorsichtig leckte er darüber. Sie schmeckte salzig. Ein zurückhaltendes Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn hochfahren.  
  
"Herein."  
  
Langsam öffnete sich seine Tür und ein dunkelhaariger Kopf streckte sich durch den Türspalt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
"Ich hab doch 'Herein' gesagt." Die Stimme des Rothaarigen war kalt und abweisend.  
  
Was hat er? Warum sind seine Augen so rot?  
  
"Ist.alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
"Natürlich, was sollte denn nicht in Ordnung sein?"  
  
"Ich weiß ja nicht, aber...deine Augen..."  
  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Was willst du?"  
  
"Ich wollte einfach...nur nach dir schauen..."  
  
"Mir geht's gut. Danke."  
  
Warum ist er so abweisend?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya sah, wie Ken's Blick trauriger wurde.  
  
Es tut mir leid, aber mein Entschluss steht fest, so ist es das Beste für uns...  
  
Eine drückende Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden Männern.  
  
"Yohji sagte..."  
  
"Was Yohji sagt, ist egal. Könntest du mich dann bitte alleine lassen?"  
  
Für den Rothaarigen war das Gespräch beendet und er drehte sich um.  
  
Als die Tür leise ins Schloss fiel, zuckte er zusammen. Ein paar Augenblicke blieb er am Fenster stehen und schaute hinaus auf die Straße. Überall waren Pärchen, die Hand in Hand über die Straße liefen. Angewidert von diesem Bild setzte sich der Rothaarige auf sein Bett. Seinen Kopf hatte er in die rechte Hand gelegt. Er zitterte.  
  
Warum? Warum zittere ich schon wieder? Ist es Zorn? Nein. Neid? Nein. Aber, was dann?  
  
Sein Blick streifte seinen Nachtisch. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete er die unterste Schublade und zog ein Bild heraus.  
  
Ken. Warum ausgerechnet du?  
  
Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seiner Hand über das Foto des 18 Jährigen.  
  
Es darf nicht sein. Ich will dir nicht wehtun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als es an seiner Tür klopfte, schrak er hoch.  
  
"Ja?" rief er mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
"Ich bin's darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
"Klar." Der Braunhaarige bedeutete dem Jüngeren einzutreten.  
  
"Hast du mit ihm geredet?"  
  
"Ich hab's versucht."  
  
"Wie du hast es versucht? KenKen!"  
  
"Ich weiß..." Betrübt ließ er seinen Kopf hängen. Eine kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen zwishcen ihnen, doch dann fasste sich der Jüngere ein Herz.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ich.muss dir was erzählen."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hoffentlich ist er nicht sauer. Warum muss ich das außerdem machen und dann auch noch alleine?  
  
"Also? Du wolltest mir was erzählen?"  
  
"Naja...ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll."  
  
"Beim Anfang, wie wär's damit?"  
  
"Nein, das würde zu lange dauern. Also, werde ich mich kurz fassen, ja?"  
  
"Bitte."  
  
"Also..." Omi holte tief Luft und spürte, wie er rot wurde.  
  
"Ich und Yohji, wir sind ein Paar."  
  
Wieder eimal herrschte Schweigen.  
  
Kann er nicht mal seine Kinnlade wieder zu klappen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was?  
  
"Wie bitte?" Ken starrte den Blonden vor sich verwundert an.  
  
"Ich und Yohji, wir...sind ein Paar."  
  
Die Augen des Braunhaarigen weiteten sich noch mehr.  
  
"Seit wann?"  
  
"Ein halbes Jahr?"  
  
"Weiß Aya davon?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Seit wann?"  
  
"Gestern Abend."  
  
"Kannst du mich bitte alleine lassen?"  
  
Das Omi seine Augenbrauen hochzog, bemerkte Ken nicht mehr, denn er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schüttelte verständnislos seinen Kopf.  
  
"Wie du willst."  
  
Der Jüngere verschwand und er war alleine. Alleine mit seinen Gedanken.  
  
Omi und Yohji? Ein Paar? Seit einem halben Jahr? Warum die beiden? Warum nicht er und ich? Warum? Aya?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als er sein Zimmer betrat, fiel sein Blick sofort auf den hellen Umschlag, der auf seinem Bett lag. Skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit wenigen Schritten stand der Deutsche vor seiner Schlafstätte und hatte den Brief geöffnet. Er zog ein beschriebenes Blatt Papier heraus und begann zu lesen. Nach jedem Satz, den er las, stockte er und seine grünen Augen weiteten sich immer mehr vor Erstaunen.  
  
"Schuldig.  
  
Es tut mir leid dir sagen zu müssen, dass ich nichts, aber auch gar nichts für dich empfinde. Das ich dich geschlagen habe, tut mir leid, doch kann ich dir meine Beweggründe nicht mitteilen, denn das wirst du selbst herausfinden müssen. Nur soviel. Ich wollte dich nicht so schlimm verletzen und ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann dafür vergibst.  
  
Crawford"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SAG MAL WILLST DU MICH FÜR BLÖD VERKAUFEN?"  
  
Crawford saß seelenruhig in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf dem Stuhl, während der Deutsche aufgeregt von links nach rechts und wieder zurückrannte. In seiner Hand hatte er einen Briefumschlag.  
  
"Hast du sie eigentlich noch alle?" Schuldig war stehen geblieben und beugte sich über den Arbeitstisch zu dem Amerikaner herunter.  
  
Wo ist die nächste Irrenanstalt?  
  
"Wo liegt dein Problem?"  
  
"WO MEIN PROBLEM LIEGT? DU heuchelst mir die ganze Zeit etwas vor und ich Idiot glaube dir auch noch! Ich lasse mich von dir zusammenschlagen ohne einen Mucks und du? Du? Du hintergehst mich. Du belügst mich!"  
  
"Bitte! Reg dich nicht so auf, Schuldig! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass das was du fühlst keine Liebe ist. Zumindest nicht für nicht!" Der Dunkelhaarige durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick.  
  
"Bitte? Sag das nochmal!"  
  
"Du empfindest keine Liebe für mich. Und du hast es auch nie, du willst es dir nur nicht eingestehen."  
  
"WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN?" Schuldig hatte endgültig seine Nerven verloren. Er rannte wieder wie ein Irrer durch den Raum.  
  
"Schuldig. Bitte. Denk nach. Du liebst mich nicht, aber gibt es nicht jemand anderen?"  
  
"WEN DENN BITTE? FARAFARELLO ZUM BEISPIEL?" Der Deutsche schrie noch immer.  
  
"Nein." Die Stimme des Amerikaners hatte sich bedrohlich gesenkt.  
  
"NAGI?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Das hat ja lange genug gedauert.  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Nein." Die Stimme des Jüngeren stockte.  
  
"N...nein. Das kann einfach nicht sein." Ungläubig schüttelte der Rothaarige seinen Kopf.  
  
"NEIN! ICH LIEBE IHN NICHT! ICH LIEBE DIESEN TELEKINETEN NICHT!"  
  
Ein lautes Geräusch hinter dem Deutschen ließ ihn herumwirbeln.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"N...Nagi."  
  
Der Junge stand da und starrte ihn an. Er sah, wie sich die Augen des Jüngeren mit Tränen füllten. Der Amerikaner stand auf.  
  
"Toll."  
  
"HALT DIE KLAPPE AMI!" Er funkelte den Dunkelhaarigen wütend an.  
  
"N...Nagi, wirklich. Ich...ich...das war nicht so gemeint."  
  
"Achja?" Die Stimme des Kleinen zitterte.  
  
"Das hat sich aber ganz anders angehört."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er drehte sich herum und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Er liebt mich nicht. Und ich habe mir die ganze Zeit etwas eingebildet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SAG MAL WIE BESCHEUERT BIST DU? HAST DU GESEHEN, WAS DU GERADE GEMACHT HAST?" Er schrie den Deutschen aus vollem Hals an.  
  
"ICH LIEBE IHN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT!" "Achja? Und warum hast ihn geküsst? Warum warst du bei ihm, jedes mal, wenn ich ihn verließ?"  
  
"Ich..." Der Deutsche wurde mit einem mal klein laut.  
  
"Aber du liebst ihn nicht."  
  
"Ich." "Geh einfach raus. Du hast Urlaub. Denk über die Sache nach und werd dir klar, was du tust. Und am besten hörst du auf dein Herz."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bei den letzten Worten des Amerikaners horchte er auf.  
  
Wie war das? Ich...soll...auf mein Herz hören?  
  
"Geh endlich." Der Dunkelhaarige saß wieder hinter seinem Tisch und hämmerte auf die Tastatur des LapTops ein.  
  
Resigniert drehte sich er sich herum und verließ das Zimmer wieder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mit seinen Armen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, lag er auf seinem Bett. Sein Blick verlor sich an der Decke.  
  
Warum hat ihn das so getroffen? Empfindet er etwa wirklich etwas für mcih? Aber das kann doch nicht sein. Er liebt Crawford doch auch, oder?  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
Und was sollte das mit Bradley eben überhaupt? Meinte er das ernst? Ich soll auf mein Herz hören? Liebt er mich wirklich nicht? Warum sagt er es mir erst jetzt? Und warum auf diese Art und Weise? Ich liebe Nagi nicht...  
  
Einen Moment schloss er seine Augen. In seinen Gedanken tauchte das Bild des Jungen auf. Sein Gesicht mit den dunkelblauen, tränenverhangenen Augen.  
  
Argh...nein! Ich liebe ihn nicht!  
  
Ruckartig setzte er sich auf. Seinen Kopf hatte er in eine Hand gestützt.  
  
Ich liebe ihn doch nicht...oder? Aber warum habe ich ihn dann geküsst?  
  
Ein Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken.  
  
^Ich will niemanden sehen!^  
  
Trotz seiner Ablehnung öffnete sich seine Tür und der Ire trat ein.  
  
"Farfarello?" Ungläubig schaute er den Mann vor sich an.  
  
"Stör ich?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Der Deutsche ließ sich wieder nach hinten in sein Bett fallen.  
  
"Das ist mir egal, ich muss mit dir reden."  
  
Leise schloss der Rothaarige die Tür und betrat den Raum. Erneut setzte sich Schuldig ruckartig in seinem Bett auf und schaute den anderen verblüfft an.  
  
"Was?" Der Deutsche hatte den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen. Farfarello reagierte nicht auf die Überraschung des Deutschen.  
  
"Kannst du dich noch an die Nacht erinnern, in der Crawford mit dir reden wollte, du aber nicht mit ihm? Die Nacht in der du laufend umgekippt bist?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Weißt du, wer in dieser Nacht bei mir war?"  
  
Schuldig schwieg und schaute trotzig aus dem Fenster.  
  
Ja, das weiß, aber ich will es nicht hören...  
  
"Nagi...und er hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Deine Aufschläge waren durch das ganze Haus zu hören. Er hat geweint..."  
  
Er hat geweint? Wegen...mir?  
  
"Na und?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wie ein kleines Kind!  
  
Der Rothaarige lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
"Ich musste losgehen und schauen, ob Crawford noch da ist..." Fuhr der Ire dann fort. "und? Was willst du mir damit sagen?"  
  
"Das er danach zu dir gekommen ist und sich um dich gekümmert hat. So wie du dich um ihn gekümmert hast."  
  
"Na und. Er wollte einfach nur, dass wir quitt sind."  
  
Er ist ganz schön stur...Brad hatte also Recht.  
  
"Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass er zu jemanden von usn kam und seine Sympathie zu dir so offen dargelegt hat? Ich an seiner Stelle wäre zu niemanden gegangen und hätte mich bei ihm ausgeweint."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der Deutsche horchte auf.  
  
Sympathie? Tränen wegen mir?  
  
"Farfarello...warum kümmert dich das eigentlich?"  
  
Der Deutsche sah, wie der andere wieder zur Tür ging. Ein heiseres, krächzendes Lachen ertönte.  
  
"Weil ich will, dass der Kleine glücklich wird."  
  
Bevor Schuldig noch etwas erwidern konnte, war Farfarello schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Was soll dieses Theater? Seit wann ist der Irre um das Wohl der anderen besorgt? Seit wann spricht er freiwillig mit mir? Und dann über so etwas? UND WARUM SPIELEN ER UND CRAWFORD DIESES SCHEI** THEATER HIER?  
  
Wutentbrannt stand er auf.  
  
Mir reicht's! Ich muss hier raus, sonst dreh ich durch...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als Nagi Schuldig sah, spürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Innerlich baute er sofort eine Barrikade auf.  
  
Unter keinen Umständen wird er meine Gedanken lesen!  
  
"Nagi..."  
  
Der Japaner sah, wie der Ältere langsam auf ihn zukam. Nagi's Blick verfinsterte sich.  
  
Oh nein, glaube nicht, dass ich dir verzeihe.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte er schnippisch.  
  
"Ich..." Der Rothaarige streckte seine Hand nach dem Jungen aus.  
  
"Wegen vorhin? Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin ja eh nur das kleine naive Kind hier. Einen schönen Tag dann noch..."  
  
Damit war er in der Küche verschwunden und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeschmissen.  
  
Was soll ich ihm eigentlich verzeihen? Das er mich nicht liebt? Aber...woher...was geht hier vor? Dieser Brief...was sollte das?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ich habe ihn wirklich verletzt...  
  
Wütend schmiss der Deutsche die Tür hinter sich zu und stapfte durch das graue Wetter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Owari Chapter four ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So das war's dann erstmal wieder! *sniff* Warum tut mich keiner reviewen? Außer der Line?? (*g* Dankeschön!) 


	6. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Also sie gehören mir immer noch nicht und das zu sagen deprimiert mich immer mehr, ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit...*sniff*  
  
Warnung: OOC!!!  
@Karen Kitaura: Hey Danke für dein Review das hat mich absolut aufgebaut!!! ^^ *knddl* Ähm...ja und nur um dich zu beruhigen, dein "Nagitier" *looks a bit sceptically* wird noch glücklich..zwar noch nicht jetzt, aber später....^^y  
  
So und jetzt viel Spßa beim Lesen!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter five ~~ Forgiveness ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ken? Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Hä? Was?" Der Braunhaarige schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
"Jaja...geht schon."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ja, jetzt kümmer dich schon um die Kundschaft." Genervt verdrehte er die Augen und wandte sich den Blumen zu.  
  
Natürlich geht es mir in gut. Aya redet seit einer Woche nicht mehr mit mir und geht mir aus dem Weg. Mir könnte es nicht besser gehen...  
  
Dann herrschte Schweigen.  
  
"Omi? Ich schick dir Yohji. Bin müde."  
  
Mit hängendem Kopf verließ der Braunhaarige den Verkaufsraum des 'Koneko'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als er das Knarren der Tür hörte, stand er auf und spähte in den Flur.  
  
"Ken? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
"JA VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! LASST MICH DOCH EINFACH ALLE IN RUHE!"  
  
Wütend stürmte der 18 jährige Ex-Fußballer die Treppe hoch und ließ einen verwirrten Yohji zurück.  
  
Was ist denn in den gefahren?  
  
Gerade als der Playboy wieder in die Küche gehen wollte, besann er sich seiner Aufgabe, band sich seine Schürze um und betrat den Verkaufsraum, in dem Omi größte Mühen hatte, alle Kunden allein zu bedienen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er hörte die hastigen Schritte, die an seiner Tür vorbeieilten. Als eine Tür laut krachte, zuckte er kurz zusammen.  
  
Was ihn wohl so wütend gemacht hat?  
  
Desinteressiert drehte sich der Rothaarige auf die rechte Seite und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf den zunehmenden Mond, der direkt vor seinem Fenster am Himmel prangte.  
  
Fast ein Monat, seit er tot ist. Und ich bin immer noch hier. Liegt es wirklich nur an dir, Ken? Bist du der Grund warum ich Weiß noch nicht verlassen habe?  
  
Er drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.  
  
Nein, das glaube ich nicht...  
  
Verstört setzte er sich hin und schaute zu seiner Zimmertür. Langsam stand er auf.  
  
Was mach ich hier eigentlich?  
  
Gerade als er seine Hand auf der Türklinke liegen hatte, hörte er Stimmen hochkommen. Schnelll schaute er auf den Display seines Weckers.  
  
Der Laden hat schon zu.  
  
Unsicher zog die Hand wieder zurück und lauschte dem Gespräch draußen.  
  
"Und deswegen ist er so ausgerastet?" "Ja, ich habe ihn nur gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist mit ihm."  
  
"Scheinbar macht ihm die Sache mit Aya ziemlich zu schaffen."  
  
"Wie würdest du denn reagieren, wenn ich dich aufeinmal ignorieren würde?"  
  
Die Stimmen kamen an seinem Zimmer vorbei und wurden wieder leiser.  
  
Ignorieren? Ich ignoriere ihn doch nicht. Ich....gehe ihm aus dem Weg...mehr nicht...  
  
Die Stimmen der anderen beiden verschwanden, eine Tür fiel leise ins Schloss. Erneut legte Aya seine Hand auf die Türklinke und öffnete seine Tür. Suchend schaute er sich im Flur draußen um und stieß auf ihn.  
  
"Ken?" fragte er fast flüsternd, doch der andere hatte ihn bereits gesehen.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte der Jüngere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stehst jetzt dort, schaust mich an und wartest auf die Gelegenheit mir wieder zu zeigen, wie wenig ich dir bedeute. Wie sehr du mich hasst? Willst du das? Bitte hier bin ich und warte nur darauf. Brich mir nur mein Herz.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
  
Ken schaute den anderen verwirrt an. Doch dann fasste er sich wieder.  
  
Oh nein, denk bloß nicht, dass ich dir den Gefallen tue und dir zeige, wie sehr du mich verletzt. Ich bin mindestens genauso stark wie du.  
  
"Warum sollte ich dir das sagen?" erwiderte er mit kalter Stimme.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beim Klang von Ken's Stimme zuckte Aya unwillkürlich zusammen.  
  
Seit wann ist er so kalt?  
  
"Entschuldige." Murmelte er dann und zog sich zurück.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entschuldige? Meinst du das reicht, um mein Herz wieder herzustellen?  
  
Traurig schaute der Braunhaarige dem anderen hinterher. Doch dann riss er sich wieder zusammen und verließ schnellen Schrittes das 'Kitten in the House'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Die kühle Nachtluft tat gut und er atmete tief durch.  
  
Endlich raus aus allem.  
  
Ein aufkommender Windstoß ließ seine langen roten Haaren wehen. Unwillkürlich zog er seinen Mantel fester um sich. Er saß auf einer Bank im Stadtpark von Tokyo. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen und er hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
  
Ich kann Nagi unmöglich lieben? Das ist ein schlechter Scherz von Crawford. Es kann einfach nicht sein. Aber...wenn es nicht sein kann, warum denke ich dann die ganze Zeit darüber nach?  
  
Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf hängen und sah so nicht die Person, die sich ihm mit gesenktem Kopf näherte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Du solltest zu ihm gehen."  
  
"Meinst du?"  
  
Die Brillengläser blitzten gefährlich auf.  
  
"Er hat sich schon seit heute morgen in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und kommt nicht raus."  
  
Das ewige Klacken der Tastatur hörte auf und der Dunkelhaarige schaute überrascht auf.  
  
"Er ist seit heute morgen oben?"  
  
"Ja, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
Irgendwas läuft hier falsch. So sah es nicht aus...  
  
Schweigend erhob er sich und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Wartest du hier?"  
  
"Wenn du willst."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Er trat kurz auf den anderen zu und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Stirn.  
  
"Hör auf damit." Die krächzende Stimme verriet Ärgernis.  
  
"Entschuldige."  
  
Dann war er verschwunden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als es leise an seine Tür klopfte, machte sein Herz fast einen Salto.  
  
Schuldig?  
  
"Wer ist da?" fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Crawford, lässt du mich rein?"  
  
"Was willst du." Trotz klang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
"Ich will mit dir reden. Wirklich. Ich will dir alles erklären."  
  
Unsicher stand der Japaner auf und schlurfte zu seiner Zimmertür.  
  
"Dann erklär." Er strich sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, die gerötet waren.  
  
"Lässt du mich nicht herein?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Der Junge hörte, wie etwas die Wand hinab glitt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Am oberen Treppenabsatz blieb er stehen und lugte um die Ecke. Er sah, wie Crawford an die Wand angelehnt vor Nagi's Tür saß und mit dem Jungen zu reden schien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ich weiß, wie sehr ich dir wehgetan. Ich weiß, was ich getan habe und es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich hatte die Vision, ich sah dich und Schuldig zusammen, ihr habt gelacht...."  
  
Müde rieb er sich die Augen. Er saß jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde vor Nagi's Tür und versuchte den Jungen dazu zu bewegen irgendetwas zu sagen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Das was ich getan habe, wird mir niemand verzeihen und das will ich auch nicht. Aber ich will, dass du glücklich wirst."  
  
Bei diesen Worten horchte Nagi erstaunt auf.  
  
Er will, dass ich glücklich werde?  
  
"Jedes mal, wenn ich bei dir war", fuhr der Amerikaner draußen fort.  
  
"Jedes mal, wenn ich dir wehtat, war ich nicht mehr ich selbst. Ich sah alles durch einen grauen Schleier, verlor die Kontrolle über mich und tat all die schrecklichen Dinge. Später, wenn ich alleine in meinem Zimmer saß, versuchte ich zu begreifen, was ich getan hatte. Ich wurde immer unsicherer, fing an an meiner Vision zu zweifeln. Meine Verzweiflung trieb mich dazu Schuldig zu schlagen."  
  
Erneut rannen Tränen über seine Wangen. Er hatte versucht sie zurückzuhalten, doch er hatte den Kampf sehr bald aufgegeben. Die gedämpfte Stimme draußen wurde noch leiser.  
  
"Ich verlor mich selbst, verletzte den Menschen, den ich liebe, die Menschen, die ich glücklich machen wollte. Ich...ich wurde zu einem Monster und...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als er die heiße Flüssigkeit auf seiner Haut spürte, hob er instinktiv seine Hand an seine Wange und wischte sie weg.  
  
Tränen?  
  
Das leise Knarren der Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken.  
  
"Nagi?" flüsterte der Amerikaner, als der Jungen sah, der langsam aus seinem Zimmer gekrochen kam.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Du weinst?" flüsterte Nagi heiser.  
  
"Wieso?" Langsam kam er näher.  
  
Das ist nicht mehr derselbe Crawford. Das ist nicht mehr das Monster, dass kam und mich demütigte. Er ist ein anderer Mann.  
  
Vor dem Älteren blieb er stehen und blickte ihn kühl an, auch wenn aus seinen Augen noch immer Tränen rannen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nagi...es tut mir so schrecklich leid." Demütig warf er sich erneut vor dem Jungen auf den Boden und entschuldigte sich.  
  
"Steh auf!"  
  
Die Stimme des Jungen zitterte. Erschrocken blickte der Amerikaner auf.  
  
"Steh auf!" wiederholte Nagi, jetzt mit festerer Stimme.  
  
"Nagi...es tut mir alles so schrecklich leid...."  
  
"Hör auf und steh auf!" Der Junge war lauter geworden, doch lag in seinen Augen Wärme.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hör auf!" wiederholte er und wischte die Tränen des anderen weg.  
  
"Hör bitte auf." Er schluchzte leise und schaute in die tiefdunklen Augen des Amerikaners, der erschrocken zu ihm hochschaute. Langsam stand der Ältere auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.  
  
"Es ist gut. Es ist gut..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nagi?" Der Dunkelhaarige flüsterte nur und nahm den Kopf des Jüngeren in seine Hände.  
  
"Es tut mir alles so schrecklich leid.Ich wollte euch nur glücklich machen...und was habe ich getan?"  
  
"Ich weiß..." flüsterte der Braunhaarige und lehnte sich gegen ihn.  
  
"Ich weiß..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~ Owari Chapter five ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So und ihr dürft wieder fleißig reviewen! ^______^y 


	7. Worries

Disclaimer: Also Weiß und Schwarz gehören mir immer noch nicht, auch wenn ich das liebend gerne ändern würde! Der Prolog ist mir! (Den hab ich selbst erfunden!) Und Geld tu ich mit meiner Trivialliteratur auch net verdienen.  
  
Widmung: Das hier geht an meine süüüüüüße Luuuuuunaaaaaaa die mich auf den Shonen-ai Trip gebracht hat!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter six ~~ Worries ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Er bemerkte die andere Person erst, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Als er aufsah, setzte sein Herz sein Herz einen Moment aus.  
  
"Du?"  
  
Der Braunhaarige neben ihm schaute ihn überrascht an. Kurz schien er geschockt, doch dann ließ er seinen Kopf wortlos sinken.  
  
"Was dagegen?" fragte er mit monotoner Stimme.  
  
Was dagegen? echote Schuldig in seinem Kopf.  
  
"Wir sind ja nur Erzfeinde und eigentlich könnte ich dich jetzt umbringen."  
  
Skeptisch hob der Deutsche eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Dann bring mich eben um, wenn's dir Spaß bereitet."  
  
Die Augen des Rothaarigen wurden groß.  
  
Mit dem stimmt doch was nicht!?  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er nun ernstlich besorgt.  
  
"Nenn mir drei gute Gründe, waurm ich dir erzählen sollte, was nicht mit mir stimmt. Mir geht's bestens, danke..."  
  
"Ist es schlimm, wenn ich dir nicht glaube?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nun war es Ken, der erstaunt aufsah.  
  
"Und warum glaubst du mir nicht?" fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte.  
  
"Jemand dem's bestens geht, sitzt nicht hier, unterhält sich mit seinem Erzfeind und..."  
  
"HÖR VERDAMMT NOCHMAL MIT DIESEM SCHEISS ERZFEIND GELABERE AUF! ICH BIN ABSOLUT NICHT IN DER LAUNE DICH ZU TÖTEN! ICH SITZE HIER ALS GANZ NORMALER MENSCH! NICHT ALS SIBERIAN!!!"  
  
Bei dem letzten Satz überschlug sich seine Stimme.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Von dem Wutausbruch des anderen überrascht, schwieg er.  
  
"Entschuldige..." sagte er dann nach einer Weile.  
  
"Schon in Ordnung..."  
  
Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Schuldig..."  
  
Erstaunt horchte der Braunhaarige auf.  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Schuldig..."  
  
"Wer ist Schuldig? Und weshalb?"  
  
Der Rothaarige neben ihm lachte leise.  
  
"Nein nein...Schuldig...das ist mein Name..."  
  
Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Ken schaute den Deutschen neben sich, der sein Feind war, der von Schwarz kam, der gegen Weiß kämpfte stumm an.  
  
"Warum...verrätst du mir deinen richtigen Namen, Mastermind?" fragte er dann skeptisch.  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
Erneut schaute Ken seinen Nächsten verwirrt an.  
  
"Naja...wir sind..."  
  
"Halt! Stop! Keinen Ton! Vor einer Weile hast du mir verboten es zu sagen! Jetzt will ich nichts hören!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er grinste den Japaner an.  
  
"Außerdem hast du gesagt," fuhr er dann fort, "dass du als normaler Mensch hier bist und nicht als das Kätzchen. Ich bin auch nur als Mensch hier unterwegs, nicht als Bodyguard. Also warum sollte ich dir nicht meinen Namen sagen?"  
  
"Weil..."  
  
"Stell dir einfach vor, wir hätten uns noch nie gesehen."  
  
Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Beiden.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Ken...mein Name..."  
  
Schuldig grinste zufrieden, auch wenn ihm nicht danach zu Mute war.  
  
"Schön...freut mich Ken..."  
  
"Mich auch...Schuldig..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wo bleibt er nur?"  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Na Ken..." Omi lag in Yohji's Armen und strich seinem Koi über die Brust.  
  
"Keine Ahnung..."  
  
"Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen. Er war heute so komisch."  
  
"Ja, aber was willst du machen? Zu Aya gehen und ihm Vorwürfe machen?"  
  
"Das würde ich am liebsten machen." Die blauen Augen des Jungen funkelten.  
  
"Er kann doch aber auch nichts dafür." Versuchte der andere ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
"Vielleicht nicht direkt, aber indirekt. Ist dir denn nichts aufgefallen?"  
  
"Was denn? Das er sich zurückzieht? Doch natürlich ist mir das aufgefallen. Aber wir können nichts machen. Er erzählt nichts. Es kann genauso gut sein, dass etwas mit seiner Schwester ist, wer weiß. Oder er hat seine Tage."  
  
"YOHJI!" Der Blonde empörte sich lautstark und schlug dem Älteren gegen den Brustkorb. Dieser keuchte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Das war aber nicht nett." sagte er und zog den Jungen an sich.  
  
"Das von dir aber..." Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Yohji ihm schon den Mund mit einem Kuss verschlossen. Seine Hände wanderten langsam über den Rücken des Blonden.  
  
"Und...das war nicht nett von dir!" flüsterte der Jüngere, als sie sich wieder von einander lösten.  
  
"Du weißt doch, dass ich gemein bin. Es sollte dich nicht wundern." Yohji lachte leise.  
  
Eine Weile lagen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander.  
  
"Machst du dir immer noch Sorgen um ihn?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Dann solltest du mit Aya reden. Wenn ich das vorhin richtig mitbekommen habe, dann haben sie sich auf dem Flur getroffen. Vielleicht weiß er ja, wo Ken hin ist."  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte.  
  
"Aber?"  
  
"Kein Aber. Entweder du gehst jetzt zu Aya und fragst ihn, oder ich setzte dich vor die Tür." Und um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, schlug er die Bettdecke nach hinten und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omi umschloss den Körper seines Geliebten von hinten mit seinen Armen. Er hauchte dem Älteren einen zärtlichen Kuss in den Nacken.  
  
"Aber nur wenn du mitkommst." Flüsterte er dann.  
  
"Und zwar so wie du bist..." Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, denn sein Koi war nackt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als er das leise Scharren seiner Tür auf dem Boden hörte, erstarrte er.  
  
"Aya-san?"  
  
Die flüsternde Stimme erreichte sein Ohr und er seufzte, halb erleichtert, halb genervt.  
  
Langsam richtete er sich auf.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte er unweigerlich flüsternd. Im Licht des Mondes konnte der rothaarige Assasin zwei Gestalten erkennen, die eng beeinander standen. Leise tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als der Älteste im Zimmer bemerkte, was Aya vorhatte, keuchte er laut auf.  
  
"Nein! Kein Licht!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Zu spät!" Der Jüngste grinste erneut. Aya starrte Yohji einen Moment an. Ohne ein Wort hatte er das Licht wieder ausgeschalten.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Nicht auf das Kommentar achtend, kehrte Aya wieder zu seiner ersten Frage zurück.  
  
"Was ist? Seid ihr gekommen um mir wieder einen Vortrag zu halten? Oder um mir Yohji in Natur zu zeigen?" Seine Stimme war wie immer kühl und abweisend.  
  
"Nein! Weißt du wo Ken ist?"  
  
Beim Namen des Jungen schlug sein Herz lauter und schneller. In seinen Ohren heulten tausende von Sirenen.  
  
"N...nein..."  
  
"Sicher? Weißt du, ob er wieder hier ist?"  
  
"Ich...weiß es nicht." Seine Hände verkrampften sich in seiner Bettdecke.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.  
  
"Warum fragt ihr?"  
  
"Weil wir uns Sorgen um ihn machen, im Gegensatz zu dir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omi's Stimme klang kalt und voller Hass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Der letzte Satz brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis. Mit einem Schlag hatte er seine Bettdecke zurückgeworfen, war aufgesprungen und hatte das Licht erneut und ohne Rücksicht auf Yohji angemacht.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
Der Rothaarige hastete in Boxershorts durch sein Zimmer. Er schien orientierungslos.  
  
"Was? Ich denke nach!"  
  
"Ähm...meinst du nicht, es wäre besser, wenn du dich anziehst?"  
  
Schlagartig blieb der er stehen und schaute an sich herunter. Als er wieder hochschaute, sah er in die grinsenden Gesichter der anderen beiden.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen rannte er aus seinem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Er ist noch nicht wieder da? Wo ist er?  
  
Vor der Zimmertür des Braunhaarigen blieb er stehen und zögerte. Dann klopfte er leise an.  
  
"Ken? Bist du da?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Ken? Wenn du da bist, dann sag was!"  
  
Leise drückte er die Klinke herunter und betrat mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl das Zimmer. Es war stockdunkel.  
  
"Ken?" Seine Stimme war fast erstickt.  
  
Wieder erhielt er keine Antwort.  
  
Wo bist du?  
  
Vorsichtig trat er an das Bett des 18 Jährigen heran. Es war leer.  
  
Wo bist du? Was machst du? Was ist das? Ich...mache mir Sorgen um ihn?  
  
"Aya?"  
  
Er wirbelte herum und sah Omi, der im Türrahmen stand. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Er ist nicht hier..." flüsterte er dann.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" Plötzlich kam Yohji dazu.  
  
"Ich werde ihn suchen!"  
  
"Allein?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Er erhob sich und drängte sich an den Beiden vorbei.  
  
"Immerhin ist es meine Schuld, dass er jetzt nicht da ist."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Los lass uns runtergehen! Wenn sie wiederkommen, wollen sie vielleich etwas essen."  
  
"Das können sie sich auch selbst machen."  
  
"Omi..."  
  
"Ist ja schon gut..." Der Blonde schmollte ein wenig, lächelte aber sofort wieder, als er merkte, wie der Ältere ihn von hinten umarmte und ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals gab.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken? Wo zum Teufel bist du? Ken?  
  
Laut Luft schnappend blieb er gebeugt, mit seinen Händen auf den Beinen stehen. Aus seinem Mund traten kleine Wölkchen. Schweißtropfen rannen ihm über die Stirn. Lautes Lachen ließ ihn hochfahren.  
  
"Ken?" fragend wirbelte er herum. Aus einer Bar kamen gerade zwei Männer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Das Lachen verhallte und er starrte den Rothaarigen vor sich entgeistert an.  
  
"Aya?" Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.  
  
^Ich denke ich gehe, bevor er mich erkennt.^  
  
^Ist gut...und danke...^  
  
^War nur ausnahmsweise. Viel Glück!^  
  
Mit einem verhaltenem Grinsen verschwand der Deutsche und ließ ihn mit Aya alleine. Langsam kam der Ältere auf ihn zu.  
  
Was ist mit ihm los? Er sieht so...anders aus. Seine Augen! Warum schaut er so?  
  
Fragend hob er einen Augenbraue.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
Ist er etwa besorgt? Nein! Um mich doch nicht! Ich bin ein Baka, ein Volltrottel für ihn. Also? Warum sollte er sich um mich sorgen?  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich."  
  
Von der sanften Stimme und den Hand auf seiner Wange aufgeschreckt, wich er einen Schritt zurück. Seine Hand auf seiner Wange.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was ist? Habe ich ihn erschreckt? Ken? Was ist los mit dir?  
  
Er sah in die braunen Augen des Jüngeren. Die Hand sank langsam wieder herunter, ballte sich zu einer Faust.  
  
Bist du wütend?  
  
"Ken? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
"Natürlich! Warum denn nicht? Ich hatte einen schönen Abend."  
  
Du bist wütend. Auf mich? Weil ich dich ignoriert habe? Aber warum solltest du?  
  
"Ken...ich..."  
  
"Nein, ist schon gut! Sag mir einfach, was du willst. Ein neuer Auftrag?"  
  
Ihm entging der traurige Unterton in der Stimme des anderen nicht.  
  
"Nein...Omi und Yohji machen sich Sorgen um dich, aber weil sie zu beschäftigt sind, miteinander, haben sie mich geschickt."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Einen Moment schlug sein Herz höher, doch die Aufregung legte sich schnell wieder.  
  
Achso...weil sich Omi und Yohji Sorgen um mich machen, kommst du mich holen?  
  
"Und außerdem...habe ich mir auch Sorgen um dich gemacht." Der letzte Satz war nur ein Flüstern des Anderen, doch er verstand ihn klar und deutlich. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er den Rothaarigen an.  
  
Du? Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht? Aber...  
  
"Gehen wir nach Hause?"  
  
Er nickte nur leicht als Antwort.  
  
"Danke..."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Einfach nur so..." Er lächelte und rannte los.  
  
Auch wenn wir nie zusammen sein werden, auch wenn du jemand anderen liebst...ich liebe dich...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Owari Chapter six ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So mal wieder schön rumgeschnultzt...*smile* Egal...also ich...ähm...ich wünsche mir zu Ostern (auch wenn's erst nächste Woche ist...) eine Menge REVIEWS, ja??! Bitte bitte bitte...*smile* 


	8. Truth of the heart

Disclaimer: Also Weiß und Schwarz gehören mir immer noch nicht, auch wenn ich das liebend gerne ändern würde! Der Prolog ist mir! (Den hab ich selbst erfunden!) Und Geld tu ich mit meiner Trivialliteratur auch net verdienen.  
  
Widmung: Das hier geht an meine süüüüüüße Luuuuuunaaaaaaa die mich auf den Shonen-ai Trip gebracht hat!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter seven ~~ Truth of the heart ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Schuldig? Wo warst du?" Die leise Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer ließ ihn heftig zusammenzucken.  
  
"Nagi?" Leise betrat er das Zimmer und sah eine zusammengekauerte Person auf der Couch sitzen. Vorsichtig kam er näher.  
  
Hat er dir wieder etwas angetan? Hat er...hat er...  
  
Er hielt kurz inne. Crawford's Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn.  
  
Hatte er doch Recht?  
  
Er ging weiter, machte eine kleine Lampe an. Er sah den Jüngeren, zusammengekauert unter einer Decke sitzen, gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfend.  
  
"Hast du etwa auf mich gewartet?"  
  
Ein stummes Nicken. Müde setzte er sich neben ihn.  
  
"Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
Er lächelte.  
  
"Ich...wollte mit dir reden..." Das Flüstern des Kleinen erschreckte ihn.  
  
"Und...ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen..." "Entschuldigen? Wofür?" Er war ehrlich überrascht und schaute den Jungen verwirrt an.  
  
"Naja...ich hab mich in der letzten Zeit aufgeführt, wie ein kleines Mädchen und..."  
  
^Aber gerade das find ich irgendwie süß an dir...^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erschrocken über den Gedanken Schuldig's wurde er rot.  
  
"Du...du verwirrst mich...Schuldig."  
  
"Dann weißt du ja, wie es mir geht, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin." Erneut lächelte der Ältere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Und am besten hörst du auf dein Herz.' Crawford's Stimme echote in seinem Kopf wieder.  
  
Also ist es doch wahr, oder? Sonst würde ich nicht hier sitzen...  
  
Er seufzte.  
  
"Ist was Schuldig? Nerve ich dich? Ich meine..."  
  
"Nein nein...ist schon in Ordnung. Bin nur ein bisschen müde." Er legte sich seine rechte Hand an den Kopf.  
  
Irgendwie ist das alles verwirrend. Wusste Crawford von diesem...Abend? Er hatte doch nicht etwa...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Achso, dann...denke ich, werde ich ins Bett gehen. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch ein andern mal mit dir reden. Gute Nacht."  
  
Hastig sprang der Japaner auf. Doch gerade als er loslaufen wollte, wurde er an seinem Arm festgehalten.  
  
"Nein! Geh nicht!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Geh nicht..." Eine Hand legte sich an seine Wange. Schuldig stand vor ihm, hielt ihn fest und bat ihn nicht zu gehen. Sein Herz schlug höher.  
  
"Ich dachte..."  
  
"Vergiss was ich denke, ist es nicht wichtiger, was ich tue?"  
  
Er schwieg, schaute ihn grüne Augen, verlor sich in ihnen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hör auf dein Herz...hör auf dein Herz...hör auf dein Herz...  
  
Langsam beugte sich zu dem Jungen hinunter. Seine Hand lag noch immer an dessen Kinn, hielt ihn. Die andere Hand fuhr den Arm Nagi's hoch, legte sich auf die andere Wange.  
  
"Nagi...ich...ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war...ignorant, egoistisch...Ich habe..."  
  
"Pscht...sei leise...nicht weiterreden!" Zwei Finger legten sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
"Nein! Nein! Lass mich ausreden! Ich will, dass du das weißt."  
  
Widerwillig wich er ein Stück zurück.  
  
"In letzter Zeit war viel los. Takatori wurde von Weiß getötet, Crawford wurde immer komischer, Farf hat sich auch merkwürdig verhalten und du...du hast mir, der Nervensäge, aufeinmal soviel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Das...war alles zuviel. Zu verwirrend. In der Nacht, in der du bei mir warst und dich um mich gekümmert hast...da hat sich etwas in mir bemerkbar gemacht."  
  
Er sah, wie Nagi ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Müde setzte er sich auf den Boden, zog den Japaner mit sich.  
  
"Deine Anwesenheit hat mich nervös gemacht, deine Hände, die meine Wunde versorgt habe, ließen mich zittern. Nicht aus Angst, sondern..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er merkte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen.  
  
Kuso...nicht schon wieder...  
  
Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.  
  
^Weinst du? Wieso?^  
  
Erschrocken schaute er auf.  
  
"Nein...ich weine nicht." Ein mattes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hör auf dein Herz...  
  
Er nahm den Kopf des Jüngeren erneut in seine Hände und näherte sich ihm langsam.  
  
"Und was ist das?" flüsterte er, bevor er Nagi eine Träne aus dem Gesicht küsste.  
  
"Schmeckt salzig. Wie Tränen..." Wieder lächelte er.  
  
Er spürte, wie ein Zittern durch den Jungen ging.  
  
"Hey...Nagi?" Sein Flüstern wurde leiser.  
  
"Ich...Ich..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tränen rannen unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Go...gomen...ich wollte nicht mehr weinen..."  
  
Sein Handrücken fuhr über seine Augen.  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
Er spürte, wie sich zwei starke Arme um ihn schlossen. Überrascht hielt einen Moment die Luft an.  
  
"Schu...?"  
  
"Nagi...was...ich dir sagen wollte..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hör auf dein Herz...und werde dir über deine Gefühle und das was du tust klar.  
  
"Ich...ich liebe dich..." Seine Arme festigten ihren Griff um den Jungen, hielten ihn, versuchten ihn zu trösten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nagi's Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Die Welt schien einen Moment stehen zu bleiben. Wieder füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen.  
  
"Schu?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich...ich habe dich die ganze Zeit geliebt...aber...ich habe mir etwas eingeredet. Habe es nicht bemerkt."  
  
"Schu..." er flüsterte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um die Hüften des Rothaarigen, drückten den Körper fest an seinen.  
  
"Schu...ich...ich liebe dich auch..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich!" Der Blonde sprang auf und rannte zur Kaffeemaschine. "Ja..."  
  
"Wollt ihr einen Kaffee?"  
  
"Nein. Ich gehe wieder ins Bett."  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging hoch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sagte den Beiden noch Gute Nacht und rannte dann hinter den Rotschopf hinterher.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als der die Gestalt am Treppenabsatz sah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ich...ich wollte mich noch mal bei dir bedanken. Wegen...naja...vorhin..."  
  
Er kam langsam näher, stand direkt vor ihm.  
  
"Schon gut. Gute Nacht."  
  
Die Tür schloss sich vor ihm und der Ältere war verschwunden.  
  
Also...war es doch nur gelogen? Du hast dir keine Sorgen gemacht, hab ich Recht?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hinter der Tür blieb er stehen. Er zitterte, starrte verwirrt durch sein Zimmer. Sein Blick blieb beim Mond hängen.  
  
Warum? Warum bin ich so? Erst...ignoriere ich ihn, dann das auf der Straße...und jetzt das...Warum...kann ich nicht einfach normal sein?  
  
Langsam sank er zu Boden, seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mit hängendem Kopf ging er in sein Zimmer. Mit einem leeren Gefühl fiel er auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke.  
  
Es hat keinen Sinn mehr...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warum muss ich ihn immer und immer wieder verletzten? Ich...will das doch nicht! Ich will ihn vor mir schützen...ich bin ein Mörder, meine Hände sind blutbefleckt...  
  
Sein Blick wurde trüb.  
  
'An unser allen Händen klebt Blut' echoete die Stimme des Jüngsten in seinem Kopf wieder.  
  
Verwirrt legte er sich in sein Bett, starrte aus dem Fenster.  
  
Schon fast einen Monat...ich sollte gehen...das ist das beste...  
  
Dann schlief er ein.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mit dem Jungen auf dem Arm ging er die Treppe hoch. Der Braunhaarige schlief an seine Brust gebettet, hatte sich in sein T-Shirt gekrallt. Er spürte seinen warmen Atem an seinem Hals.  
  
Was mach ich jetzt mit ihm? Ihn in sein Bett bringen? Oder mit zu mir nehmen? Aber...  
  
Mit dem Ellenbogen öffnete er die Zimmertür. Trat leise ein und ging dirket auf das Bett zu.  
  
Wird eng werden...  
  
Vorsichtig legte er Nagi auf der Decke ab, löste dessen Griff aus seinem T- Shirt, um die Tür lautlos zu schließen. Als er sich bis auf die Boxershorts ausgezogen hatte, zog der dem Kleinen die Hose aus, schlug umständlich die Bettdecke zurück, legte ihn auf die eine Seite und deckte den Körper seines kleinen Geliebten zu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was macht er da?  
  
Er war wach, ließ seine Augen aber geschlossen. Leise Schritte hallten durch den Raum, als Schuldig auf die andere Seite des Bettes ging. Ein kleiner Lufzug strich über seinen Rücken, als der Ältere seinen Bettdeckenteil aufschlug und sich ins Bett legte.  
  
Gespannt wartete er. Wartete darauf, dass sich der Deutsche an seinen Rücken legen würde, ihn in seine starken Arme schließen würde.  
  
Schuldig?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^Du bist wach Chibi?^  
  
Er lag mit dem Rücken zu dem Jungen, überrascht seinen Namen in seinen Gedanken zu hören, anstatt in einen Traum zu tauchen.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Die Bettdecke rutschte ein wenig über seine Schulter, als sich Nagi umdrehte.  
  
"Hey! Klau mir nicht meine Bettdecke." Er klang gespielt böse.  
  
"Go...gomen..." Der Junge hatte geflüstert.  
  
Erschrocken drehte er sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Nagi?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich...das eben...war nur ein Scherz...von mir!"  
  
"Weiß ich doch..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig fasste er hinter sich, nahm das Ende der Decke in seine Hand.  
  
"Ich mach doch auch nur Spaß!" Mit einem kleinen Auflachen schlug er die Decke über sich und direkt ins Gesicht des anderen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Na warte! Was soll das denn? Da bin ich so nett zu dir, und dann das? Ist das dein Dank?" rief er laut und schlug die Decke zurück, schaute instinktiv neben sich. Das Bett war bis auf ihn leer. Suchend schaute er sich im Raum um, fand den Jungen in einer Ecke stehend, unterdrückt lachend.  
  
"So?! Du findest das also lustig, ja?"  
  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
Langsam erhob er sich, schlich auf den Jungen zu, der noch immer leise lachte.  
  
"Bitte bitte tu mir nichts!" flehte er gespielt ängstlich.  
  
"Oh doch...ich werde dich bestrafen müssen!" Mit einem Satz war er bei dem Japaner, hatte seine Arme um seine Hüften geschlungen.  
  
"Und was jetzt?"  
  
"Jetzt? Jetzt kommt deine Strafe." Er hauchte dem jüngeren einen Kuss in den Nacken. "Hör auf! Das kitztelt."  
  
"Du bist kitzlig?" Ein kurzes sadistisches Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Er löste seine Arme, legte anstattdessen seine Finger in die Seiten des Kleinen, begann ihn zu kitzeln.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Laut prustete er los, versuchte sich aus Schuldig's Tortur zu befreien, ohne Erfolg.  
  
"Schu...bitte...hör auf!" Atemlos flehte er den Älteren an. Langsam, ganz langsam ging er in die Knie, wand sich, lachte.  
  
"Sag bloß, dass dir das nicht gefällt?!"  
  
Abrupt hörte er auf, schaute den Jungen, der unter ihm lag empört an.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Doch doch, aber...ich kriege keine Luft mehr."  
  
"Egal! Ich will dich lachen hören!"  
  
Erneut quälten seine Finger den schmalen Körper des Jüngeren. Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn wieder inne halten.  
  
"Ist jetzt langsam mal Ruhe?"  
  
Er schaute Nagi an, grinste. Mit seinen Lippen formte er den Namen des Amerikaners, richtete sich auf und zog den Jungen mit hoch.  
  
"Sorry. Bin schon ruhig."  
  
Leise Schritte entfernten sich. Eine Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges fiel ins Schloss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Du bist ruhig? Wohl eher ihr oder?  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, ehe er sich zu der anderen Person ins Bett legte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bleibst du hier?"  
  
Überrascht schaute er auf.  
  
"Meinst du denn, ich lass dich allein? Jetzt...wo..."  
  
"Wo?"  
  
"Wo ich dich endlich für mich?"  
  
Er spürte, wie sich die Röte in sein Gesicht legte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Langsam ging er auf den Jüngeren zu, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.  
  
"Dann solltest du dich jetzt ins Bett legen, sonst kriegst du nichts mehr von der Decke!" Er grinste wieder.  
  
"Dann trag mich mal schön dahin." Die Stimme des Jungen klang mehr als fordernd.  
  
"Du bist ganz schön faul, Chibi!"  
  
"Ich bin kein Chibi!"  
  
"Was denn dann?"  
  
"Ich bin ein ernstzunehmender Teenager, der gerade im Begriff ist mit seiner Liebe ein Bett zu teilen."  
  
"So? Bist du das?" Er lachte, packte den Jungen und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.  
  
"Geht das nicht ein bisschen freundlicher?"  
  
"Natürlich." Er nahm ihn wieder herunter, stellte ihn vor sich.  
  
"Ist dir das angenehmer?" Er legte einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper, den anderen unter seine Knie und hob ihn dann auf.  
  
"Schon viel besser."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lächelnd kuschelte er sich an die Schulter des Älteren, sog den Duft ein, krallte seine Hand in dessen T-Shirt.  
  
"Endstation!"  
  
Er wurde wieder in das Bett gelegt und zugedeckt.  
  
"Drehst du dich jetzt wieder von mir weg?"  
  
"Kommt drauf an..."  
  
"Worauf?"  
  
"Wie du es gern hättest."  
  
"Ich will dich sehen...dein Gesicht, deine Augen..."  
  
"Also nein."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er auf seine Bettseite, legte sich hin, diesmal mit dem Gesicht zu Nagi, der ihn fragend anschaute. Langsam kam er näher, spürte wieder den Atem des Jüngeren auf seiner Brust.  
  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie.  
  
"Hältst du mich fest?"  
  
Lächelnd legte er Nagi einen Arm um den Körper, drückte ihn näher an sich ran. Er spürte den Herzschlag des Anderen, sein Atem kitztelte ihn.  
  
Wieder schwiegen sie, diesmal länger.  
  
Er war fast eingeschlafen, als ihn die Stimme Nagi's wieder weckte.  
  
"Küss mich!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Küss mich!"  
  
Überrascht schaute er in das ernste Gesicht des 15 Jährigen. Langsam beugte er sich hinunter, stupste die Nase des Jüngeren mit seiner an, verharrte vor seinen Lippen. Die blauen Augen des anderen schauten ihn fordernd an.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In den grünen Augen des Anderen flammte kurz etwas auf. Der Atem Schuldig's streichelte seine Lippen, trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn.  
  
Küss mich endlich, oder ich drehe durch! Ich will deine Lippen spüren, will dich schmecken, dich kosten.  
  
Langsam legten sich die Lippen des anderen auf seine. Pressten ihn ein wenig zurück. Forderten ihn auf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seine Zunge leckte kurz über die Lippen des Jüngeren, bat um Einlass, verharrte wieder. Wartete, bis der andere darauf reagierte. Langsam, fast schüchtern öffnete Nagi seine Lippen für ihn. Ohne Umschweife reagierte er, ließ seine Zunge in die Mundhöhle des Jungen vorstoßen, traf auf Widerstand. Ein kleiner, liebevoller Kampf entwickelte sich.  
  
Innerlich grinste er.  
  
^Du schmeckst gut Chibi...^  
  
^Du sollst mich nicht so nennen...^  
  
^Entschuldige...Koi...^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erschrocken unterbrach er den Kuss, schaute den Mann vor sich verwirrt an.  
  
"Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"  
  
"Koi..."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Was aber. Du bist doch mein Koi oder etwa nicht, Nagi?"  
  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
Er...hat mich akzeptiert...  
  
^Ich habe dich schon immer akzeptiert...^  
  
"Ja...ich bin dein Koi, so wie du meiner bist..."  
  
"Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner süßer Nagi..."  
  
Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, verschloss der Ältere ihm mit einem weiteren Kuss die Lippen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~ Owari Chapter seven ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
@ Karen Kitaura: So zufrieden? Dein Nagitier ist glücklich...^^ (Hab mir richtig Mühe gegeben...*hüstel*)  
  
Und für alle anderen, die das hier gelesen haben BITTE REVIEWEN!!! Danke...*smile* 


	9. Decision

Disclaimer: Also Weiß und Schwarz gehören mir immer noch nicht, auch wenn ich das liebend gerne ändern würde! Der Prolog ist mir! (Den hab ich selbst erfunden!) Und Geld tu ich mit meiner Trivialliteratur auch net verdienen.  
  
Widmung: Das hier geht an meine süüüüüüße Luuuuuunaaaaaaa die mich auf den Shonen-ai Trip gebracht hat!!!  
  
Warnung: ABSOLUT OOC!!! Aber stört euch nicht daran, denn es ist absolut lustig! ^^°  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter eight ~~ Decision ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitztelten ihn.  
  
"Guten Morgen Koi-chan..." murmelte er, als er in die Augen des Jüngeren blickte.  
  
"Du nimmst mich immer noch nicht ernst, oder?" fragte dieser beleidigt.  
  
"Doch! Natürlich!" Vorsichtig beugte er sich hinunter, um Nagi zu küssen. Seine Zunge verlor sich wieder in einem Kampf mit der anderen. Seine Gedanken streiften durch das Haus, tasteten alles ab.  
  
Crawford ist in der Küche...und Farfarello...kuso...  
  
^Wir kriegen Besuch...^  
  
^Egal...oder stört es dich?^  
  
^Nein...^  
  
Im selben Augenblick ging seine Tür auf.  
  
"Ich soll euch..." Die Stimme des Iren verstummte. Er und Nagi unterbrachen ihren Kuss, schauten den Rothaarigen erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Du sollst was?" Fragte der Japaner ruhig, kuschelte sich dabei an Schuldig's Schulter.  
  
"Euch...wecken..." Ein irres Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Iren aus. Mit einem Freudenschrei rannte er aus dem Zimmer die Treppen runter.  
  
"KOI! KOI! SIE SIND ZUSAMMEN!! SIE SIND ZUSAMMEN!! ICH HAB SIE SICH KÜSSEN GESEHEN!!! KOI!"  
  
"Was ist das denn?"  
  
"Stehen wir auf und schauen wir nach..." Schnell schlugen sie die Bettdecke beiseite, sprangen auf und folgten dem Irren die Treppe hinunter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er hörte den Iren schreien und drehte sich herum.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"SIE SIND ENDLICH ZUSAMMEN!"  
  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich über seinem Gesicht aus. Schnell legte er das Brotmesser beiseite, breitete seine Arme aus.  
  
"Ich bin so toll!"  
  
"Ich liebe dich! Du hast es geschafft!" Glücklich fiel Farfarello ihm in den Arm. Drückte sich an seine Brust.  
  
"Du bist unglaublich, Koi." Lächelnd schaute der Jüngere auf.  
  
"Ich weiß..." Er beugte sich hinunter, legte seine Lippen auf die des Iren.  
  
"WAS IST DAS DENN? HAB ICH IRGENDWAS VERPASST?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldig stand mit offenem Mund in der Tür.  
  
Er kann ja richtig süß sein, wenn er verwirrt ist...  
  
^Das hab ich gehört...^  
  
Er lächelte.  
  
"Na und?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Langsam löste er sich aus dem Kuss. Sein Blick fiel auf Schuldig und Nagi, die im Türrahmen standen.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, du bist uns eine Erklärung schuldig?" Die Stimme des Deutschen klang kühl in seinem Ohr nach. Sanft schob er Farfarello beiseite und trat einen Schritt vor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Instinktiv legte er einen Arm um Nagi, zog ihn an sich.  
  
"Schuldig, ich..." Überrascht schaute er auf den Älteren, der vor ihm in die Knie ging.  
  
"Es tut mir schrecklich leid, was ich getan habe. Ich wollte weder dich noch Nagi sosehr verletzen, aber...jedesmal, wenn ich sah, wie ihr euch angestellt habt, kam mir die Galle hoch. In meinem Kopf setzte etwas aus."  
  
Kühl hob er eine Augenbraue und starrte auf den Amerikaner. Als er merkte, wie sich sein Koi regte, schaute er interessiert an seine Seite.  
  
"Ich bitte euch...vergebt mir..." flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige auf dem Boden weiter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er löste sich aus Schuldig's Arm, ging einen Schritt vor und schlang seine Arme um Crawford.  
  
"Brad...ich hab dir doch schon vergeben..." flüsterte er dem Mann ins Ohr.  
  
"Ich weiß, Chibi...ich weiß, aber ich will, dass er mir auch vergibt."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vorsichtig schaute er auf. Der Deutsche starrte ihm kalt in die Augen.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich habe euch gesehen..."  
  
"Eine Vision?"  
  
"Ja..." er flüsterte nur.  
  
"Findest du den Boden nicht ein wenig ungemütlich? Außerdem schickt es sich für unseren großen Leader nicht so jämmerlich dazu sitzen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Doch dann festigte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf das Wohnzimmer, schnappte sich Nagi's Arm und zerrte ihn allen voran ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf das Sofa setzte und den Jungen zu sich auf den Schoß zog. Der Amerikaner und der Ire folgten ihnen, setzten sich auf den Sessel und die andere Couch.  
  
"Also...ich höre..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scharf zog er die Luft ein, bevor er anfing zu reden.  
  
"Vor einigen Monaten hatte ich eine Vision. Ich sah euch beide, glücklich..."  
  
"Und? Ist das dein Grund mich zusammen zu schlagen und Nagi zu vergewaltigen?"  
  
"Schuldig! Er...er hat mich nicht vergewaltigt! Zumindest anfangs nicht...ich wollte es..."  
  
Der Rothaarige schaute seinen Koi verblüfft an.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stimmt das?"  
  
"Ja, es stimmt. Aber später...wurde ich...immer verwirrter. Ich wollte euch beide unbedingt zusammen sehen, wollte meine Beziehung nicht mehr geheim halten müssen." Er warf einen Blick auf Farf, der zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel saß.  
  
"Und warum hast du mich zusammengeschlagen?"  
  
"Weil...ich immer verzweifelter wurde...Mir ging es mit euch beiden nicht schnell genug, ich hab die Geduld verloren."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vorsichtig glitt er von Schuldig's Schoß, setzte sich neben den Amerikaner und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
  
"Danke, Bradley..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mein kleiner hat ihm also vergeben?  
  
"Ich schätze ich sollte mich auch bei dir bedanken, aber ich werde das mit dem Küssen weglassen."  
  
"Heißt das, dass du mir vergibst?"  
  
"Naja..."  
  
"SchuSchu, bitte!" Er sah direkt in die blauen Augen seines kleinen Lieblings.  
  
^Wie kann man dir denn etwas abschlagen?^  
  
"Ja, auch wenn ich deine Methoden...nun ja..."  
  
"Ich habe es nur zu eurem Wohl getan."  
  
"Und das mit sichtlichem Erfolg. Komm her, Nagi..." Er breitete seine Arme aus und empfing den Japaner mit einem sanften Kuss.  
  
"So, jetzt haben wir das geklärt, aber ich denke, da ist noch was, was du uns erzählen musst."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unsicher warf er einen Blick auf Farfarello.  
  
"Wir sind zusammen, schon etwas länger."  
  
"Schon vor mir?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Aha...na dann..."  
  
Er erhob sich langsam, zog Nagi mit sich und grinste seinen Leader an.  
  
"Wir gehen wieder hoch. Erstens wollen wir euch nicht stören und außerdem...muss ich mein neues Spielzeug ausprobieren."  
  
Ein kleiner Stoß in die Rippen ließ ihn auflachen.  
  
^Hey, denk aber bloß nicht, dass du jedes mal zu mir kommen kannst um mich zusammen zu schlagen, wenn du Stress hast, Braddy-boy!^  
  
"SCHUUUUUUUUULDIG!"  
  
Schnell rannte er mit seinem Koi die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, um sich gleich in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss von Nagi zu verlieren.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er blinzelte, als er aufwachte. Vorsichtig legte er sich eine Hand an seine Stirn.  
  
Ken...  
  
Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wieder und wie er den Jungen wieder hatte abblitzen lassen.  
  
Ich muss gehen...sonst gibt es hier das total Chaos.  
  
Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und schaute auf den Wecker.  
  
Schon so spät?  
  
Es war bereits früher Nachmittag. Kurz lächelte er.  
  
"Was die anderen wohl sagen, wenn ich jetzt erst mein Zimmer verlasse."  
  
Er zog sich an und öffnete seine Zimmertür.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken saß mit zusammengesunkenen Schultern in der Küche. Yohji war draußen im Laden und Omi hatte seine liebe Mühe damit, den Braunhaarigen von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. Ihre monotone Konversation wurde durch das Auftauchen ihres Leaders unterbrochen.  
  
"Morgen..."  
  
"Morgen Aya-san!"  
  
Auf einen bösen Blick des Jüngsten hin, ließ er sich zu einem "Moin..." herab. Er schaute den Älteren nicht an, starrte wie gebannt auf seine Kaffeetasse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er ist also immer noch sauer auf mich... Er seufzte innerlich.  
  
"Also ich denke, ich werde euch dann mal verlassen! Muss meine Schicht mit Yohji übernehmen!" Mit einem Zwinkern zu Ken, verließ der blonde Junge die Küche und ging in den Laden. Er saß Ken stillschweigend gegenüber.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
Der Braunhaarige blickte erschrocken auf und starrte ihn an.  
  
"Was?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er bemühte sich seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Seine Frage kam härter und kälter aus ihm herausgeplatzt, als er erwartet hatte.  
  
Was mach ich überhaupt??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ich...ähm...wollte mich für gestern abend entschuldigen. Ich hätte..."  
  
Was soll das? Warum entschuldige ich mich bei ihm?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.  
  
Du entschuldigst dich? Meinst du das macht es wieder gut?  
  
"Nein! Ist schon in Ordnung! Ich weiß, dass du mich hasst. Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu entschuldigen! Ist schon klar, der kleine dumme unbeholfene Fußballbesessene Ken ist zu nichts zu gebrauchen, außer Leute umzubringen. Kein Wunder, dass du mich nicht magst. Und weißt du was? Es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus."  
  
Sofort biss er sich auf die Zunge.  
  
Und ob es mir was ausmacht. Ist es denn so falsch sich nach ein wenig Wärme zu sehnen?  
  
Er erhob sich schnell und rannte aus der Küche. Er wollte nicht, dass der Ältere seine Tränen sah.  
  
"KEN!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was war das denn gerade?  
  
Verwirrt schaute er dem Jüngeren nach. Er stand in der Tür, hatte eigentlich vorgehabt ihm nachzulaufen, es dann aber wieder gelassen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür die zum Verkaufsraum führte. Schnell schaute er auf seine Uhr.  
  
Der Laden hat noch nicht offen.  
  
Langsam betrat er den kleinen Raum, der über und über mit Blumen bestückt war. An der Theke sah er Yohji und Omi, die sich innig küssten. Auf ein Räuspern von ihm hin, lösten sie sich von ihm und grinsten leicht errötet.  
  
"Was gibt es Aya-san?"  
  
"Hör auf mit dem 'san'"  
  
"Ok, also was gibt es Aya-chan?"  
  
"Und das 'chan' kannst du auch weglassen."  
  
"Gut, dann eben, was willst du. Besser?" Der Jüngste grinste ihn breit an und auch er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Ich wollte euch noch was mitteilen."  
  
"Wir sind ganz Ohr."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ich werde heute Nacht gehen."  
  
Einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille im Raum. Ihm war die Kinnlade herunter geklappt.  
  
Yohji's Grinsen hatte einem erstaunt überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck Platz gemacht.  
  
Er will...was?  
  
"Aber...aber...warum denn?"  
  
"Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich Weiß verlassen werde, sobald Takatori tot ist und das ist jetzt einen Monat her. Ich denke es wird langsam Zeit."  
  
"Aber...aber was ist mit Ken? Mit dem 'Koneko'?"  
  
"Ihr wart schon vorher ohne mich und habt das gepackt. Und Ken weiß nichts davon. Ich...wollte grade mit ihm reden, aber er wollte nichts hören und ist abgehauen. Ich schreib ihm einen Brief, sagt ihm bitte nichts, ja? Ich will das selbst machen..."  
  
"Wenn du meinst, dass das der richtige Weg ist." Der Ältere legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und er sah erstaunt auf.  
  
"Aber Koi."  
  
"Lass nur, Aya weiß, was er tut, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja...danke..."  
  
Damit drehte sich der Rothaarige um und verließ die beiden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Owari Chapter eight ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Also das war dann das vorvorletze Kapitel...schrecklich oder?? Hm...ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll...*sniff* Ich bin so gerührt...nein nicht geschüttelt (okee der war doof, egal!) Ähm ja, ihr dürft gerne reviewen!!! Das ist sogar dringendst erforderlich...sonst...*räusper* Kriegt ihr das Ende nicht... *bäh**zungerausstreck* (Als ob das jemanden kümmern würde...) 


	10. Leaving

Disclaimer: Also Weiß und Schwarz gehören mir immer noch nicht, auch wenn ich das liebend gerne ändern würde! Der Prolog ist mir! (Den hab ich selbst erfunden!) Und Geld tu ich mit meiner Trivialliteratur auch net verdienen.  
  
Warnung: OOC!!! ^^° (Ist man von mir ja wohl mittlerweile gewöhnt, oder?!)  
  
Widmung: Das hier geht an meine süüüüüüße Luuuuuunaaaaaaa die mich auf den Shonen-ai Trip gebracht hat!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter nine ~~ Leaving ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ein leises Klopfen an seiner Tür ließ ihn hochfahren. Einen Moment schaute er sich verwirrt in seinem Zimmer um, dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit. Draußen stand Omi.  
  
"Darf ich reinkommen?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück und bedeutete dem Jüngeren einzutreten.  
  
"Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
"Mit mir reden!" Der Junge schaute ihn fest aus seinen blauen Augen an.  
  
"Setz dich. Worum geht's?"  
  
Ken, was sonst...  
  
"Du denkst vielleicht, dass ich hierher gekommen bin um mit dir über Ken zu reden, aber...das ist nicht der einzige Grund."  
  
Erstaunt hob er eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Lass mich einfach reden, ja? Ich will nicht unterbrochen werden. Du denkst vielleicht, dass du uns nichts bedeutest, aber...dem ist nicht so. Wir alle sehen dich als Freund an. Zwar einen, der sich uns gegenüber kalt und gefühlslos gibt, aber trotzdem bist du unser Freund. So das wäre das erste. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du das weißt. Das weißt du doch, oder?"  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Ja, das weiß ich und von meiner Seite aus, sieht es nicht anders aus. Ich habe es euch zwar nie gezeigt, aber ihr...seid meine Freunde..."  
  
"Und warum willst du uns dann verlassen?" Der Blonde schaute ihn noch immer fest an.  
  
"Weil..."  
  
"Weil du denkst, dass wir dich irgendwann hassen könnten, weil du tötest? Nein...das ganz sicher nicht..."  
  
"Nein, das nicht. Ich weiß es nicht..."  
  
"Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Du läufst einfach nur vor dir selbst davon! Liebst du Ken? Und eine ehrliche Antwort, einfach nur ja oder nein." Er musste seufzen.  
  
"Ja ich liebe ihn."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Na bitte, immerhin etwas...  
  
"Siehst du! Du läufst vor deiner Liebe weg." "Ich weiß."  
  
"Aber wenn du es weißt, warum versuchst du dann nicht das zu ändern?"  
  
"Ich habe Angst daran zu zerbrechen...Habe Angst diese Liebe zu verlieren, so wie damals..."  
  
Was?  
  
"Du hast Angst ihn zu verlieren? Aya!"  
  
"Ja..." Die Stimme des Schwertkämpfers wurde immer leiser. Unwillkürlich stand er auf und setzte sich neben den Rothaarigen.  
  
"Früher habe ich geliebt. Meine Familie, die Freunde, die ich damals hatte. Aber ich habe sie alle verloren. Als der Unfall damals war...habe ich mir geschworen nie wieder jemanden zu lieben, und Ken...hat es geschafft diesen Schwur zu brechen. Wenn auch unbewusst. Ich habe Angst ihn zu verlieren, so wie meine Familie."  
  
"Also...bist du gar nicht so stark, wie du immer tust. Nein...du bist absolut schwach. Rennst vor allem davon..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erschrocken wirbelte er herum und schaute direkt in Omi's entschlossenes Gesicht.  
  
"Du hast uns alle getäuscht."  
  
"Omi..."  
  
"Weißt du was ich denke? Wenn du jetzt nicht versuchst irgendwas zu ändern, wenn du jetzt nicht anfängst dich deinen Problemen zu stellen, dann...gibt es für dich kein zurück mehr und du wirst immer vor allem und jedem davonrennen." Damit erhob sich der Junge und wollte gehen. Aber an der Tür drehte sich der Blonde nocheinmal um und schaute ihn fest an.  
  
"Vielleicht kommt es etwas spät, aber...wir sind eine Familie Aya, und wenn du Probleme hast, dann kannst du immer zu uns kommen! Das war schon immer so. wir werden immer für dich da sein! Und sollte wirklich mal was sein...wir können uns wehren."  
  
Damit marschierte der Jüngste aus dem Zimmer.  
  
'Wenn du jetzt nicht anfängst dich deinen Problemen zu stellen, dann gibt es für dich kein zurück mehr.'  
  
Erschöpft ließ er sich nach hinten fallen.  
  
Ach Omi...  
  
Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, hielt sich seinenKopf.  
  
Du hast gut reden...  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Kleiderschrank.  
  
Ich sollte packen.  
  
Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Schrank, holte ein Tasche raus und begann seine Sachen einzupacken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ich...ich muss mit ihm reden...  
  
Er öffnete seine Tür und trat in den dunklen Flur.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als es an seiner Tür klopfte, zuckte er heftig zusammen.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Leise wurde die Tür geöffnet, er sah nicht auf sondern hörte nur die Stimme des 18 Jährigen.  
  
"Aya, ich...wollte mich für heute morgen entschuldigen und...dir sagen, dass...ich..." Der Andere hielt inne. Unsicher drehte er sich um und schaute direkt in das verzweifelte und verweinte Gesicht Ken's.  
  
"Ken, bitte, lass es mich erklären, ich..."  
  
Bevor er ausgesprochen hatte, war Ken wieder aus dem Zimmer draußen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er geht...Aber warum?  
  
Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, er schluchzte laut und rannte wieder in sein Zimmer, schlug die Tür laut hinter sich zu und warf sich heulend auf sein Bett.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jetzt weiß er es doch...  
  
Seine Hand verkrampfte sich um einen Briefumschlag, den er in seiner Hosentasche hatte. Er seufzte laut.  
  
'Wenn du jetzt nicht anfängst dich deinen Problemen zu stellen, dann gibt es für dich kein zurück mehr.'  
  
Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf und packte weiter.  
  
Ich werde ihm den Brief geben und gehen...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als es an seiner Tür scharrte, schaute er erschrocken auf und sah, wie sich etwas helles unten drunter durchschob. Einen Moment blieb er verwirrt auf seinem Bett sitzen und starrte das Ding an.  
  
Was ist das?  
  
Dann hörte er eine Tür zuschlagen.  
  
AYA!  
  
Schnell rannte er an sein Fenster, erkannte die schlanke Gestalt des Rothaarigen.  
  
Geh nicht!  
  
Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihm aus. Wieder rannen Tränen über seine Wangen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er schaute ein letztes Mal an dem Gebäude hoch. Sein Blick strich über das Schild 'Koneko sumu le'.  
  
"Ihr habt mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass ich in einer Familie gelebt habe. Danke, Omi, Yohji...Ken?"  
  
Sein Blick war auf das Fenster des Braunhaarigen gefallen und er sah jemanden dahinter, der offenbar auf ihn starrte. Schnell schaute er weg, packte seine Tasche und lief los.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schnell lief er zur Tür, gerade, als er sie öffnen wollte, fiel sein Blick wieder auf das weiße Teil, dass darunter lag. Vorsichtig hob er es auf.  
  
" 'Für Ken'? Was ist das?"  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete er den Briefumschlag und holte ein beschriebenes Blatt Papier heraus. Seine Augen überflogen das Geschriebene, weiteten sich immer mehr.  
  
"...habe Angst...muss gehen um euch nicht zu schaden...tut mir leid, wegen gestern...ich hasse dich nicht...aber...ich darf nicht...an meinen Händen klebt Blut..."  
  
Aya? Warum? Warum?  
  
".warst für mich mehr als nur Kollege...wart alle meine Freunde...musste aber gehen...bitte verstehe das und akzeptiere es..."  
  
"Du solltest ihm folgen, Ken-kun."  
  
Die Stimme ließ den 18 Jährigen heftig erschrecken. Er schaute auf und sah direkt in das grün glitzernde Augenpaar Yohji's. Direkt hinter ihm stand Omi.  
  
"Geh Ken, geh und hol ihn dir zurück..."  
  
"Omi...Yohji..."  
  
"Ich habe vorhin mit ihm gesprochen, er hasst dich nicht, er hat nur Angst dir seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Er läuft wieder davon."  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"Geh schon Ken, bevor es zu spät ist."  
  
"Aber...wo ist er?"  
  
"Er hat nicht das Auto genommen...außerdem, fanden wir das unter unserer Tür." Der Playboy streckte ihm einen Zettel entgegen. Er warf kurz einen Blick darauf und stürmte dann los.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sachte senkte sich das Papier mit Umschlag auf den Boden. Als Omi und Yohji einen Blick darauf warfen, sprang ihnen ein Satz entgegen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich..."  
  
"Ob er es gelesen hat?"  
  
"Nein, sonst wäre er schon viel früher gegangen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Owari Chapter nine ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vorletztes Kapitel...ich liebe es...es ist einfach nur süß, aber...ähm...ja...ich sollte aufhören mich selbst zu loben. *sniff* Ich bin dafür, dass ihr mir Reviews schreibt. Okay? Daaaaaanke... 


	11. Fullmoon again

Disclaimer: Also Weiß und Schwarz gehören mir immer noch nicht, auch wenn ich das liebend gerne ändern würde! Der Prolog ist mir! (Den hab ich selbst erfunden!) Und Geld tu ich mit meiner Trivialliteratur auch net verdienen.  
  
Widmung: Das hier geht an meine süüüüüüße Luuuuuunaaaaaaa die mich auf den Shonen-ai Trip gebracht hat!!!  
  
Warnung: Letztes Kapitel!!! *sniff*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Chapter ten ~~ Fullmoon again ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hier habe ich mein Urteil gefällt. Hier habe ich Takatori getötet und...  
  
Er stand wieder an genau der Stelle, an der er vor einem Monat Takatori getötet hatte. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Mond.  
  
Und wieder eine Vollmondnacht...  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er die leisen Schritte hinter sich hörte. Instinktiv verstärkte sich sein Griff um das Katana, aber er drehte sich nicht um.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken blieb unvermittelt stehen.  
  
Aya...  
  
Kleine Rauchwolken hingen vor seinem Mund, trübten seine Sicht.  
  
Es..ist genauso wie...vor einem Monat...der Mond...und genau dieselbe Stelle...  
  
Langsam kam er näher.  
  
"Aya..." Er flüsterte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh bitte bitte nein...lass es nicht Ken sein, bitte...Wenn er jetzt hierher kommt, dann...  
  
Er wollte sich umdrehen, aber sein Körper verweigerte diesen Befehl.  
  
'Wenn du jetzt nicht anfängst dich deinen Problemen zu stellen, dann gibt es für dich kein zurück mehr.' Dafür ist es schon zu spät...  
  
Seine Füße setzten sich in Bewegung, wollten in weitertragen.  
  
"AYA! WARTE!"  
  
Ken's rufende Stimme ließ ihn herum fahren.  
  
Ken...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er ist stehen geblieben...ein Glück...ich wollte ihm doch noch sagen...  
  
Hastig rannte er zu dem Rothaarigen, warf sich ihm an die Brust, schlang seine Arme um ihn.  
  
"Wohin willst du denn?"  
  
"...Ken..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was tut er denn da, nein! Bitte...  
  
Vorsichtig drückte er den Jüngeren von sich, schaute ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
"Ken...was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich...ich...konnte dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen...ich...wollte dir noch was sagen...Aya...vorhin...als ich in dein Zimmer gekommen bin...ich...wollte...dir sagen...dass...Aya ich liebe dich!"  
  
Ken...  
  
"Aya..."  
  
"Ken, bitte...versteh doch...ich darf nicht..."  
  
"Natürlich darfst du! Du musst es nur wollen. Bitte stoß mich nicht weg!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Ken, aber ich muss gehen."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya...aber...  
  
Tränen vernebelten seinen Blick, rannen über seine Wangen auf den harten, kalten Aspahlt. Langsam sank er auf den Steinboden, Verzweiflung breitete sich wieder in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Heulend schaute er dem Rothaarigen nach, der immer kleiner wurde.  
  
Aya...nein...  
  
"NEIN BITTE GEH NICHT! ICH LIEBE DICH DOCH!!!"  
  
Der andere blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken...versteh doch...'Wenn du jetzt nicht anfängst dich deinen Problemen zu stellen, dann gibt es für dich kein zurück mehr'.  
  
Er schluckte schwer, versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen wegzublinzeln mit minderem Erfolg.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aya...bitte geh nicht...bitte bitte geh nicht...du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen...du kannst doch gar nicht so grausam sein...du...du bist doch...  
  
Der vollmond erleuchtete die weit entfernte Gestalt, ließ ihn in einem unheimlichen Licht erscheinen.  
  
Gott du bist so schön...warum kann ich dich nicht hier halten?  
  
Als er sah, dass der Andere weiter ging, schloss er seine Augen, ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
Ich habe ihn verloren...  
  
Laut schluchzend brach er auf dem Boden zusammen. Sein Körper erschauerte, bebte. Der kalte Boden ließ ihn frieren, aber es war ihm egal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wenn du jetzt nicht anfängst dich deinen Problemen zu stellen, dann gibt es für dich kein zurück mehr.'  
  
Abrupt blieb er stehen.  
  
Ich liebe ihn! Also? Warum laufe ich weg? Warum tue ich ihm schon wieder weh?  
  
Langsam drehte er sich herum.  
  
Sie sind meine Familie und immer für mich da...ich muss keine Angst haben sie zu verlieren, weil...weil wir uns wehren können...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seine Tasche und das Katana fielen auf den Boden und blieben alleine dort liegen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Als er die schnellen Schritte näher kommen hörte, stockte sein Atem einen Moment, aber er schaute nicht auf.  
  
Aya? Mir ist kalt...  
  
Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als er eine warme Hand auf seiner Wange spürte. Schnell schlug er seine Augen auf, schaute direkt in die des Rothaarigen.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"Ken...nicht weinen...nicht...nicht wegen mir...bitte..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanft zog er den Jüngeren zu sich, drückte ihn fest gegen seine Brust. Der Andere klammerte sich an ihn, verkrampfte seine Hände in seinem Mantel.  
  
"Warum...warum bist du hier?"  
  
"Weil ich nicht gehen kann..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erstaunt sah er auf, sah in die tränenverhangenen Augen des Älteren.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich Ken! Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach verlassen. Ich kann doch meine neue Familie nicht einfach so verlassen..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vorsichtig lächelte er, wischte dem Braunhaarigen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Ich muss es einfach nur zulassen...  
  
Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter. Verharrte einen Moment vor seinen Lippen.  
  
"Ich werde bleiben..." flüsterte er noch, bevor er Ken küsste und aufhob.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sie kommen wieder..."  
  
"Sie? Hat er ihn dabei?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Das ist gut..."  
  
"Ja, damit hat er seinen inneren Kampf überwunden."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Owari Chapter ten ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Owari Fullmoon~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? Und? Wie hat es euch gefallen...?! Ich bin fertig...*puh*..*Schweiß von der Stirn wisch* Also, auch wenn das das Ende ist, dürft ihr gerne reviewen und mir eure Meinung mitteilen...ich bin zwar nicht für jeden, aber immerhin für alles offen! ^^y Bis dann Koloko 


End file.
